Tifa's New Love
by Neko Sakura-Chan
Summary: Tifa joins ShinRa and falls in love with a Turk. It has it's funny moments here and there. Chapter 11 is up! Nanaki joins? Elena is sworn to kill...
1. Goodbye Avalanche, Hello ShinRa

**Tifa's New Love**  
  
(note: Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy it. If you do, can you please review? Thank you a whole bunch! Chapter 2 will be out soon. Thank you again!)  
  
(disclaimer: I do not own any character from Final Fantasy 7, NONE! I REPEAT NONE! Thank you! ::hands you a cookie::)

* * *

Chapter 1: Goodbye Avalanche, Hello ShinRa  
  
A long horrid journey, finally ended. Sephiroth was dead, well at least they thought. The meteor was destroyed. The group headed back to their new bar.  
  
Tifa sits down, sighing. She thought to herself, "I hate Avalanche…It's getting so... boring. Everyone is buggin' me too." Aeris, surprisingly alive, sits at the bar counter. "What's the matter Tifa?" Aeris asks, while sitting down. Tifa glares at her and walks towards the bar entrance.  
  
"You guys, I'm leaving," Tifa informs to them.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cloud asks her, lifting his head from his drink.  
  
"I'm going to find a new job," Tifa says.   
  
"WHAT??!" Cloud stands up shocked. "Why should it matter to you Cloud?" Tifa walks to him, pointing her finger at him. "Your always saying you love me... but you're sleeping with Aeris and Yuffie!" Tifa yells out.  
  
"What!?" Cid and Cait Sith said shocked. "Red and Vincent know. They are always telling me... and sometimes Cloud... You're so desperate, you and... Barret! You make me sick," Tifa yells out. Everyone stares at her shocked. "I might come back, I might not, but Cloud. You are just plain sick!" Tifa storms out and starts heading towards a familiar place, ShinRa Inc.  
  
Aeris looks out the bar entrance, then walks back in, "Where do you think she is going?" Aeris wonders. "I don't know, but I'll go follow her," Red sits up and walks out of the bar.  
  
"I'll go too," Vincent stands up, glares at Cloud, with a gleam in his eye and walks out. Cait Sith bounces out of the bar, without saying a word.  
  
"Does it really take three people to go follow her?" Aeris asks. Cloud shrugs, while looking his beer mug. Red XIII walks back in. "Vincent and Cait Sith said they'll go, and said I should stay," He said, while lying on the ground, under the bar counter. Barret looked at the entrance and wondered, "Hmmm..."  
  
  
  
Tifa walked slowly, thinking what she just did. "Ah, who cares? Not me! I'm glad I'm leaving," She said smiling. Cait Sith and Vincent were walking quietly, on the side, behind some trash. Cait Sith knocked over something, which caused a small noise. Tifa stopped in her tracks and turned around.  
  
"Who's there?" She put up her fists. Vincent punched Cait Sith into his fluffy back. Tifa straighten up and shrugged, "Probably a cat." She started to walk a bit faster. Another thing fell over. "Cait!" Vincent whispered. Tifa started to walk a bit faster.  
  
This time, it was Vincent knocking over something. Cait Sith turned around to him and yelled out, "I can't walk in this trash!" Tifa jumped and turned to the area where they were hiding and put up her fists again. "Come out!" She yelled out. Cait Sith and Vincent popped their heads up from their hiding spot.  
  
"H-h-hi Tifa," Cait Sith said. Tifa sighed and put her fist down, "Only you two, what are you doing? Following me?" Tifa said, with relief. Vincent stood up fast and jumped from his hiding spot, in front of Tifa, "We are not really following you, we are... wondering where you are going."  
  
"You're following me," Tifa said, walking to where she was going, but Cait Sith got in front of her. "Hey move it!" She tried kicking the plushie goodness.   
  
"We know where you are going," Cait Sith said, blocking her way, "I read it in a fortune." He started moving back and forth, and he grabbed his fortune. "You will receive underwear for Christmas. Um... oops wrong fortune," Cait Sith said. A sweat drop appeared on Vincent and Tifa's head. He started moving back and forth again and grabbed his fortune.  
  
"Ah, here it is! An enemy will join your alliance," Cait Sith read, promptly. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Tifa snapped at him. Vincent walked next Cait and started to explain, "My previous, well still is, job is working for ShinRa." Tifa shifted back shocked. "And Cait Sith here, isn't really working for Avalanche. His is a ShinRa spy. The guy behind Cait Sith is Reeve," Vincent continued.  
  
"Well that's a total surprise!" Tifa said, straightening herself, "Yes, but…what does that have to do with me leaving?" Vincent smirked and put his hand--erm--claws on her shoulder, "You're going to ShinRa." Tifa snatched back and looked at the ground, with a mean look on her face. "So what if I am. I hate Cloud... I hate Avalanche... I just wanna leave and find a more better job," Tifa responded with anger in her voice.  
  
Vincent and Cait Sith turned to each other and smiled, "Well let's go back to the bar first. Let's... pay our "respects" and say our goodbye... ShinRa style," Vincent said with a smirk. Tifa looked up and grinned, "Let's," she responded, turning around, running back to the bar.  
  
Tifa walked back in the bar, with Vincent and Cait Sith behind her. "Tifa!" Aeris ran up to her and hugged her, then backed off. "Where did you go?" She asked. Tifa smiled and said, "I went out for a walk... and Vincent and Cait made me change my mind," Tifa had an evil smile on her face.  
  
Tifa walked up to Cloud; "I'm going to miss you..." She smiled, then punched him in the stomach, "...not." She laughed, watching Cloud fall to the ground, wincing in pain. "Hey!" Aeris ran up to her, from behind and grabbed Tifa.  
  
"Move away from me Aeris. I don't want to hurt the last Ancient," Tifa said. "What?" Aeris backed away. Vincent knocked Cid out, and Cait Sith shouted in his megaphone, knocking Barret out. Yuffie and Aeris stood there completely shocked, until Yuffie gained her senses and jumped up to Tifa.  
  
"What are you doing, Tifa?" Yuffie said, grabbing a couple of ninja stars. Tifa smiled and said, "My job." Vincent and Cait Sith started walking out of the bar. "We'll be seeing you," Tifa said, while walking out. Red XIII got in their way, growling.  
  
"You're not going!" Red growled at them. Vincent disappeared, and reappeared outside. Cait Sith jumped over Red. Tifa stumbled a bit backwards. "Red, don't do this. I care about you too much, to hurt you," she stammered. "If you care, then don't go," Red snarled. "I warned you!" Tifa kicked Red, and he whimpered away.   
  
Tifa thought to herself, "I'm sorry Red, but I'm not sorry Cloud." Aeris went to Red and Yuffie went to Cloud. Marlene was downstairs, but came up and saw Barret lying there. She screamed out, "Daddy!" and went to his side. Tifa grabbed a hood and cape and threw it over her head. She ran out of the bar and caught up with Vincent and Cait Sith. They started running towards ShinRa Inc.  
  
Tifa started thinking, "Hey Vincent... Do you think they will hire me?" Vincent slowed down and looked at her, "Why wouldn't they?" Tifa stops running. "I don't know. Considering I WAS A PART OF AVALANCHE!" She yells.   
  
"No need to yell Tifa," Cait Sith says, trying to calm her down. Vincent steps in front of Tifa, "We'll take care of it, OK? If they ask why, we'll explain." Tifa nods and continue running.  
  
A few hours later, they start to slow down. "OK, how long does it take to get to ShinRa?" Tifa asks. "Well it'll take a couple more hours, but it's getting late. Let's head on to the Wall Market and rest there," Vincent said, not out of breath from running. "Good idea," Cait Sith says, bouncing into the Wall Market. Vincent runs into the Inn. Tifa walks in slowly and looks to her right. "Hmm...The Honeybee?" She starts walking over to the area.  
  
A bunch of guys are at the front walking around and talking. Tifa walks up and the guys turning to her, noticing that a girl walked over to them. "Ooo whoo, what do we have here?" A guy with red, spiked hair walks up to her. "Looks like a new girl. Mmm... Nice and fresh, just how I like 'em," a blonde hair guy said. "Back off punks, I work for ShinRa," Tifa says, sticking up her fists, punching a guy.  
  
He rubs his face from the punch, "Feisty, no?" They smirk and let her pass by. Tifa walks to the entrance. The bouncer outside stops her, "Hey babe. Since you're a cute one, I'll let you in for free," he says, smirking. She gives an evil look and walks in. When she walks in, a lady in a bumblebee outfit walks up to her. Tifa removes her hood and lets it rest on her shoulders.   
  
"Welcome to The Honeybee! Please choose a room quickly," She buzzes. Tifa walks around and looks for a room. She starts to forget about Vincent and Cait Sith and chooses a room. "This one," Tifa points to the door. "Very well," The Honeybee worker unlocks the door and hands Tifa the key. "Have a nice night," she says smiling. Tifa nods in appreciation and walks in.  
  
The door closes behind her and she looks around. "Huh?!" She looks at a person, standing in her room. "Sephiroth?" But the image disappears. She shakes her head. "It must have been a marriage." She lies down on the bed, sighing.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Vincent and Cait Sith check into the Inn.  
  
"Vincent, where is Tifa?" Cait Sith hops up. Vincent turns to him and then looks outside, "I don't know. I'll go find her."  
  
**   
**  
Tifa starts to fall asleep. "So tired..." She falls asleep in an instant.  
  
_ Tifa! Why did you leave? We meant no harm._  
  
Who's that?  
  
_What caused you to leave?_  
  
I don't know. It... got boring.  
  
_Boring is not the correct answer. Don't you love us?  
_  
Yea…  
  
_Don't you love... Cloud?  
_  
Yes...  
  
knock knock knock  
  
_Come back Tifa... Wake up and come home._  
  
pound pound pound  
  
_Wake up..._  
  
"TIFA??" Vincent was pounding at the door. Tifa woke up and sat straight up. "WHAT??!" She yelled, while getting up. She unlocked the door and Vincent came in. "Tifa, I have been looking for you. Why did you come here?" He asked. "I don't know...It was like, telling me to come here," Tifa said, drowsy. "Well let's go to the Inn. You're lucky you didn't have to pay, we have no gil left!" Vincent said, stammering out the door. Tifa yawned and walked out. Right before she left the room, she turned around and looked inside once more, "Hmmm..."  
  
**   
**  
The next morning, the got ready for their couple hour trip to ShinRa. Cait Sith was already awake and outside, holding a box. Vincent and Tifa walked out. "What's with the box?" Tifa asked, poking around. "It's for you. I had some gil, so I bought you something. A "Welcome to ShinRa" gift," Cait Sith, handing the box to her. He leaned over to her and whispered, "I didn't tell Vincent I had more gil. He thought we had no more left," He smiled.  
  
"Why, thank you Cait!" She smiled and opened the box. It was a nice, blue dress, similar to the one she had previous, but it got torn and dirty. Tifa smiled and hugged the lifeless plushie. "Oh thanks! I always wanted to get another dress, but, I never got a chance," She said happily. Cait Sith had a bigger smile on his face. "Your welcome," he smiled. Vincent nodded and started walking out of the Wall Market, "We should be going you two." Tifa nodded and Cait Sith replied, "Right."  
  
Tifa put her hood on, over her head, and started running out of the Wall Market, but before she left, she took one last glance and thought, " Is this my last chance of being free?" She shrugged and started to run.  
  
**   
**  
A couple hours later, they made it to the ShinRa Inc. building. Tifa stopped in front of it and looked up at the very top.   
  
"It's been a while," She said, glancing at it. "Yup, but you'll get used to be here after a while," Cait Sith informed her. "Well, how long have you guys been working here?" Tifa said, while glancing down at the bottom again. "I was an experiment and forgot a few things, but I've been working for ShinRa for a while now," Vincent said, while leaning against a wall. Cait Sith shrugged, "I'm a doll and was created to be a spy. How should I know?"  
  
Tifa shrugged and started walking slowly. Vincent and Cait Sith were ahead of her and she stopped. Vincent turned around to her and asked, "What's the matter? Why did you stop?" She looked down at the ground, removed her hood and then looked up at Vincent. "I don't know. I'm… scared," Tifa said. "Scared?" Cait Sith said, bouncing up to her. "Yea. Like they are not going to accept me. Do you think I did the right thing? Leaving Avalanche?" Tifa said, looking at the ground again. "We'll have to find out, don't we?" Vincent tried to encourage her.  
  
"What happens if they don't? Where would I go?" Tifa started feeling sad. "I bet they will! ShinRa is not all mean, you know," Cait Sith said, patting her shoulder. "Now let's go in," He bounced into the ShinRa building. Vincent and Tifa nodded at each other and walked inside.  
  
"Where do we go first?" Tifa asked, looking around. "We'll have to take you to meet the president," Vincent walked over to the elevator. "They got a new president?" Tifa wondered. "Rufus is dead, so I wonder who is the new president? And the Turks? Aren't they dead too? So many questions. Once I go to meet them, I'll know." Tifa walked into the elevator, followed by Cait Sith.  
  
Tifa looked outside, threw the glass outing of the elevator. The elevator stopped and they got out. Vincent held out his hand, "Are you ready?" Tifa looked at his hand, then to him. She nodded, "Yes," and grabbed his hand. They walked forward and stopped in front of a desk. The chair behind it was turned around and they couldn't see if someone was there. Tifa looked around and got shocked, "The Turks? They're alive?!" She thought to herself.  
  
"Heh heh heh," A voice wondered from the chair. "I've been waiting for your return." The chair turned around and sitting in it was Rufus! "RUFUS? YOU'RE ALIVE?" Tifa said shocked.


	2. Newcomer

Chapter 2: Newcomer  
  
(note: I know there were a few misspelled words... the spell check was broken! ^_^() But thank you for informing me! Oh and thank you for being SOOO patient... I am soo sorry. I've been busy at school ^_^() )  
  
"Heh heh heh," A voice wondered from the chair. "I've been waiting for your return." The chair turned around and sitting in it was Rufus! "RUFUS? YOU'RE ALIVE?" Tifa said shocked.  
  
He brushes his hair back with his hand and looks at Tifa, "Yes I am."  
  
"But how?" Tifa said, looking at him, like she's seen a ghost. He brushes his hair back again and smiles, "Haven't you heard of ducking?" Everybody falls over, then straightens again. "But, that Weapon... oh never mind..." Tifa said, confused. Rufus stands up and flicks his hair back, "So, you are here to join ShinRa?"  
  
"How did you know?" Tifa asked. "Cait Sith is a fortune teller. Get the picture?" Rufus said, smirking. "Ooooh," Tifa nodded. "Well, let's get down to business," Rufus walked over to her, "We have a few tests to perform and if you pass them all, you have to sign out an application... I know it sounds messed up, but you wanna join, right?" Tifa nodded and looked over to the Turks, in the corner of her eye.  
  
She stopped and looked at Tseng. Elena saw Tifa looking at him, so she grabbed his arm and huggled it. Tifa rolled her eyes and looked at Rufus again, "So what are the tests?" She asked. "There is a survival test or..." he whispered in her ear, "You can sleep with me." Tifa stepped back, "I'll go with the survival tests," She looked sickened. He smiled and flicked his hair back. "OK! STOP WITH THE HAIR FLICKING!" Vincent yelled, pulling out his shotgun. He shot a hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Chill Vincent!" Tifa freaked out, trying to calm him down. Reno whispered to Rude, "I thought that got annoying also." Rude nodded, "...yea..."  
  
"So... shall we start?" Rufus asked Tifa. "Yup!" She jumped up. "Follow me," Rufus walked into a huge room, followed by Tifa and the Turks. "Good luck!" Cait Sith yelled out. Tifa nodded and smiled, "Thanks!" The door shut and Vincent and Cait Sith waited.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, Tifa, Rufus, and the Turks came out. Tifa, looking very exhausted and ready to pass out, ran up to Cait Sith. "How was it?" Cait asked her. "Oh my gosh! There were mountains and rivers and all this climbing-" Tifa started to complain. Vincent and Rufus walked up to each other.  
  
"So, how did she do?" Vincent asked Rufus. "Well, she did very well," Rufus started. You could hear Tifa complain, "And then it started raining! This room was freaky-"  
  
"-And I think she might turn out to be good for ShinRa-" Rufus continued. "And after it stopped raining, it got muddy and it was HORRIBLE! I slipped in the mud and Elena laughed at me, so I tackled her in the mud. We started wrestling-" Tifa rambled on. Rufus handed Vincent the application, "Here's the form. Just-" Rufus got cut off.  
  
"Then BAM! Someone started shooting!"  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Rufus yelled at Tifa. She gulped and whimpered a little, "Yessir."  
  
"THANK YOU! Anyways... Just let her fill it out and we'll give her, her new uniform," Rufus finished. Muddy Tifa, looked at Vincent. He nodded and Tifa jumped up and down, "I DID IT! YAHOO!" She slipped, but Tseng caught her. She looked up at him, "Thanks!" He nodded and went back to his position.  
  
Elena pouted then turned away. Tifa got fed up, so she walked to Elena, "What is your DEAL?" Tifa yelled. "You're trying to steal my Tseng!" Tifa stared at her blankly, "I want a cookie! Not Tseng, " Tifa said. Everyone stared at her, like she was an idiot. "Right..." Rufus said.  
  
"Tifa, go clean up, then you can sign this and get into your new uniform," Vincent told her. "Ok," She walked off to the showers.  
  
After her shower, she returned to her room and signed the application. She put on her uniform and literally died, "This uniform is too big!" The skirt was above her knees and the jacket and shirt fell above her waist. She smiled and started cutting it shorter.  
  
Later, she walked out, with them staring at her. "Tifa, what did you do to your uniform?" Reno asked her. "It reminds me of my old outfit," She said, fixing her outfit. Reno and Rufus stared, Vincent and Tseng blushed in the other direction, Rude just stood there, and Cait Sith sat there with his usual moogle plushie, grinning. Elena pouted and turned away.  
  
"Well... Anyways... Welcome to ShinRa," Rufus shook her hand. Reno stood with rod on his shoulder, "Welcome newb." Rude adjusted his sunglasses, "...Enjoy..." Elena squinted evilly, then sighed, "Ugh... welcome." Tseng was talking on his phone, "Yea, uh huh. Oh hold on," he covered the receiver, "Welcome," he went back to talking.  
  
Tifa leaned over to Vincent, "Tseng's a busy man, hmm?" He whispered back, "Yea. It's hard to get him to talk to you. Consider yourself lucky." Rufus checked his watch, "Well, its time for lunch. I'll see you guys in the cafeteria."  
  
"Cafeteria? He's the president of ShinRa and he's going to... the cafeteria? He's supposed to get treated nicely with entrees and stuff!" Tifa said. Vincent shrugged. "Let's go now," Cait Sith suggested. "And what are you going to eat, Cait? Cottonballs and fluff?" Tifa asked. "Oh that's harsh," he said back.  
  
"Tifa, you're acting all funny. You alright?" Vincent asked. "I guess all the ShinRa stuff has gone to my head," Tifa shrugged. Tifa, Vincent, and Cait Sith walked down to the cafeteria. Cait Sith just stood there at the entrance and Reeve was talking to the grinning plushie, examining it. Vincent was talking with Reno and Tifa was getting coffee.  
  
While on the way, she ran into Elena at the coffee table. "You better watch yourself!" She snapped. Tifa looked at her, "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want your 'precious' Tseng!" They glared at each other. "Hmph!" Elena walked away. "Geez, Elena drives me nuts," Tifa thought. Tifa walked over to Vincent and sat next to him.  
  
"Hey you two, what'cha talking about?" Tifa said, stirring her coffee. "Nothing much. Just some ShinRa business," Reno said, smoking a cigarette. Tifa nodded and sipped her coffee, "Ok..."   
  
Reeve poked at Cait Sith, "No bugs, rips or anything, huh?" Cait Sith stood there. Reeve stood up straight and tested Cait Sith out again. "Ok. Already for action," he wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
Vincent, Tifa, and Reno stood up and started walking to the entrance. "So what do we do now?" Tifa asked bored, "I thought ShinRa was fun!" she started to pout. Rufus walked up from behind her and smiled, while putting his hand on her shoulder, "It is my dear. You have to be patient though." She turned slightly and looked at him, "O...K..."  
  
"Well, let's go get you a job to do Tifa," Reno smirked. "Oooo! What is it? KILLING CLOUD??" She said very anxious. Vincent and Reno turned to each other and laughed, "Well... for beginners, how about you go to Cosmo Canyon to pick up a few things?" Reno said, still laughing. Tifa's smile dropped to a frown, "That's it? I'm no beginner! I deserve better!" Vincent sighed, "We thought so too, but you better do what you are told at ShinRa." Tifa sighed and nodded, "Ok. I'll do it. I won't pout... -like Elena does-" she whispered the last part.  
  
Reno showed Tifa the way to the ShinRa parking lot. There were so many types of vehicles, motorcycles and much more! Tifa looked around and kept gasping at the glamorous cars, "Ooo! Since I get a 'beginner job', can I at least choose which car to drive in?" Reno sighed, "Ok, fine."  
  
"Yippee!" She jumped up in the air and kept running around like a 5-year-old child. She kept trying to decide. After 10 minutes, Reno got impatient, "WOULD YOU HURRY IT UP?!" He yelled. Tifa's sweet face turned into a sad face. She bit her lip and little waterfalls of tears flowed down her face, "You don't have to yell!" Reno looked at her strangely, "You watch to much anime."  
  
Tifa finally chose a car and hopped in, "VROOOOM!" Reno laughed at her childish acts, "You act... like a young child, Tifa. But that's good, a little difference is always good." She gave him a big grin. Reno smacked the top of the car and gave a 'thumbs' up. Tifa slammed on the gas and was out of there. Reno sighed of relief, "Thank goodness she is gone..."  
  
Tifa speeds up to the outskirts of Cosmo Canyon and jumped out of the car. She stretched and changed quickly into her old clothes, so she wouldn't be caught as a 'ShinRa soldier'. "I hope they will remember me. It's been awhile," Tifa sighed and started walking up the stairs to the entrance of Cosmo Canyon. "It's so sad," a few people to the edge were talking. "Poor Bugenhagen. But he's in a better place, with the lifestream," Tifa over heard them and nodded.   
  
A few little kids were playing, but when they saw Tifa, they stopped and hurried up to her, "Tifa! Tifa! You're back! Where is everyone else?" They all squealed with excitement. She smiled and leaned down to them and put her hands on their heads, "They had to stay at the bar, but I just came here to pick up a few things." Their faces lit up, "We'll help you find those things!" A little boy said. A little girl stepped up, "What do you need? We'll get'em!"  
  
Tifa smiled and stood up, "I need some..." She started to the read the list to herself, "What!?" The list read of dragon eggs, phoenix feathers, Heg scales, and a spear. "I thought it was going to be something major, not this junk," she thought to herself. "I need... um... Phoenix feathers," one kid ran away to receive them. "...Dragon eggs," A little girl ran off this time. "A spear," an older boy went to go get it. "And Heg scales," the last bunch of kids ran off. "Meet us back here in 30 minutes!" One little kid yelled out.  
  
"What to do, while waiting?" Tifa thought. She looked around and saw the bonfire that still burned. She started to walk forward and stepped upon the risen ground. A flash crossed her mind of everyone sitting around it and Bugenhagen telling them a story.  
  
"There's Cloud! And Aeris, and Barret! Everyone is here!" She walked up to herself and tried touching the mirage. Her hand went through the mirage's head. She stepped back a little and looked at Aeris. She looked so calm and nice. Tifa tried kicking her head, but her foot went straight through Aeris' head. She looked at the solemnly bored Vincent, then to Red. "Red... I miss you. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me," She said softly. She walked up to Cloud and looked at his concerned eyes.  
  
He looked like something was on his mind. "Probably Aeris," she sneered in her mind. She saw Yuffie drawing a picture in the loose dirt with her finger and Cait Sith, looking blankly at Bugenhagen. Everyone started to get up. "The story must be over," She watched everyone stand up and start walking away. "No! Don't leave! Don't leave me you guys! I'm afraid that I'll never see you again! I-" she stopped when she saw everyone walk off the ground, except for Cloud. Cloud looked behind him and stared right into Tifa's direction. Tifa started to yell and try to make him listen, but he just gave his usual shrug and walked away.  
  
Vision came back to normal and the children were standing next to Tifa, looking at her like she was crazy. "Um, Ms. Tifa? We have all your stuff," all the children held out the stuff towards her. She smiled softly, "Thank you." She handed them some gil, "Sorry, I have no candy right now, but go buy some ok?" The children laughed and cheered, "Yay! Thank you Tifa!" They all ran off laughing and smiling. Tifa managed to carry all the stuff back to the car, carefully.  
  
Tifa put her ShinRa uniform back on and hopped into the car. She zoomed off, leaving big dust clouds. She drove on top of the water, to get to the other continent. She kept thinking of the things that she saw back in Cosmo Canyon and shook her head, "Get these thoughts out of my mind!"  
  
She reached the ShinRa parking lot and braked with a loud screech. Reno and the rest or the Turks were on the top floor and Elena said, "Tifa's back." Reno had a big worried look on his face, wondering if the car was damaged. He ran all the way down the stairs, too dumb to remember that there was an elevator. He was about half way through, until he tripped and rolled down the rest of the way.  
  
When he reached the bottom, he stood up quickly, acting like nothing happened and was a bit dizzy. Tifa was already out of the car, grabbing all the things. Reno wobbled his way over to her and helped her grab the things. "Thanks Reno," Tifa said cheerfully. "No problem," he said with a shaken up voice and with a dizzy look in his eyes. They stumbled onto the elevator, and laid the items on the floor. Reno pressed the wrong floor number, and accidentally hit 3 other buttons with it. Tifa pressed the right button.  
  
Along the way, the elevator had to stop 4 times until they got to the top. It finally reached the top and they poured out of it, along with the items and the dizzy Reno. "Finally! What took you forever Tifa?" Elena complained, while grabbing a bag. "Well, isn't that your problem?" Tifa snapped at her. Tseng got in between them, "You guys need to chill, ok? Because- Ooo! You brought the things! You did very well. I guess that means you go up a step in difficulty?" Tifa smiled and jumped up slightly, "It does? Ooo, that's good. I was tired of this little, newcomer stuff."  
  
Elena stood up straight, holding a bag, "Well, what do you expect? You are a newcomer," Elena sneered at her. Tifa just gave her an ugly look back. Rude grabbed the spear and ran off into his office. Elena grabbed the Dragon eggs and went down into the research lab. Reno grabbed the Heg scales and went into his office, while Tseng grabbed the Phoenix feathers and went to his desk, out in the main hall of the Turks' offices.  
  
"What do you need those for?" Tifa asked Tseng. Tseng put them on his desk and picked up his cell phone, "For later," he said, dialing numbers. Tifa sighed and went to her pitiful, little office. She sat down in the chair and propped her feet on her desk. She slid her shoes off and took her jacket off. She turned on her computer and waited for it to go to the main screen. She laid back her chair and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Her main screen popped up and she clicked around and typed. Rufus peeked into her office. She sat up straight and looked at him, "Yessir? May I help you?"  
  
He smiled, "Nice job... newcomer." He winked and left. 


	3. Spy or Friend?

Chapter 3: Spy or Friend? (note: Thanks soo much for the awesome reviews and comments! Since I have a computer in my room, I will be able to write much more! I hope you enjoy!)  
  
She watched Rufus walk out away and she started to blush. "My first good compliment from Rufus. What an honor, from the president. Tee-hee," Tifa thought in her head. Vincent walked into her small office and was dressed up in his uniform and out of his old clothes. He had a nice haircut and had... an arm? His claw was gone and she sat up straight in her chair.  
  
"Vincent... what happened to your... um... claw?" She asked, staring at his arm. "Oh this? The claw was a cover up, to make me look 'cool'," he snickered. "I thought he lost it in some freaky experiment," she thought to herself. "Uh-huh, sure Vincent. Anyways, what are you here for?" Tifa laid back in her chair.  
  
"I heard you got you first compliment from President Rufus. Is this true?" Vincent said, straightening his blue tie. She nodded, "Yea, but Vincent. Why so formal? 'President' Rufus?" He looked shocked, "You're supposed to be 'formal', Tifa. Not saying that, or unless the President said you can call him 'Rufus', you should always say 'President' before his name."  
  
Tifa looked at him strange, but shrugged, "Ok, whatever. Whatever's right for ShinRa." Vincent smiled, "That's good. Well, we'll call you if we need you, ok? Oh yea! We also have to teach you some procedures later. Come by my office around 5 p.m. It's down the hall." Tifa sighed and nodded. Vincent gave a weird salute and walked out of her office.  
  
Later, around 5 p.m., Tifa got up from her chair and turned off her computer. She put her shoes and jacket on and started to walk out of her office. She turned the light off and locked her office door, just in case. Tifa turned around and Rufus was there, standing in front of her. She jumped up slightly and looked up at him, "Oh I'm sorry President Rufus. I didn't see you there. You scared me some."  
  
He smiled and brushed his hair back, "That's alright. You're doing a good job. Turning the lights out, turning the computer off and locking your door. Very good." He started to walk back to his desk, "Oh an by the way Tifa. You can call me Rufus, not President Rufus. It sounds too... formal." He winked at her again, and again she started to blush. "Bye..." She waved slowly, with one hand in the air and one balled up against her sternum, blushing. She shook her head and came back to her senses. Down the hall was Vincent's office and she walked towards it.  
  
It said 'Vincent Valentine' and she knocked in it. The door was already opened slightly and it slung open, slowly. "Ah, Tifa. Just in time," Vincent smiled. Tseng was standing there, finishing a phone call. "Tseng volunteered to help you learn some procedures also, ok?" Vincent sad, standing up from his chair.  
  
Tseng put his cell phone in his pocket and tugged his jacket, "Are you ready Tifa?" She nodded and smiled of excitement. "First, we'll teach you the ShinRa salute," Vincent and Tseng put their arms to their to side. They clicked their heels, kind of like straightening up, and put their right arm, straight, across their stomach. Tifa nodded and said, "That doesn't look to hard!" She put her arms to her side, clicked her heals and put her right arm across her stomach.  
  
Vincent nodded in a accomplish, "Very good. Now let's go over commands, positions, and how to say the right things in front of important people."  
  
About a half-hour later, Tifa is sitting in a chair, with a notebook in her hand that has notes on it. "Very good. You can go to your room, in the ShinRa dormitory," Vincent said and walked towards the door. He turned around and looked at them, "If you will excuse me, I'm going to go get dinner. No need to go to the cafeteria, just head to your room and it'll be served." He did a salute, and Tseng and Tifa did it back. Vincent walked out of the room, while Tifa and Tseng remained in there.  
  
She turned to Tseng and smiled, "Thanks for your time. I heard it's really hard to get your attention, since you're always on the phone and working. You're a busy man, and I can see that." Tseng looked at her and smiled, "I guess you can say that. No problem about helping you. That's what I'm here to do, to help and serve ShinRa." Elena was walking to Vincent's office and saw Tseng and Tifa in there, alone.  
  
"I knew it! I KNEW IT! Tifa! You liar! I knew you were trying to take my Tseng!" She grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of there. Tseng frowned and said to Tifa, while he was being dragged out the door, "I'm sorry. I'll see you soon. We should talk more." Tifa waved good-bye and Elena was mumbling under her breath, "Tifa... stealing MY Tseng... back at her... rrr." Tseng looked very dismayed and very exhausted. Tifa smiled at him and went down to her room.  
  
When Tifa got down to her room, Cait Sith was in there. "Hey Cait, what's up?" Tifa stood in the doorway. Cait bounced up slightly, "I came to inform you that you will be having a roommate... if you don't mind."  
  
"I don't mind, only if it is a girl. I'm afraid of a guy rooming with me and then I fall in love with him and-" she rambled on. "No, it's a girl. Her name is-" he looked at the piece of paper. "We'll you should ask her. It'll be more fun," he grinned his usual grin and bounced towards the door. He turned to her and bowed slightly, showing that he had a difficult time doing the salute. Tifa looked around her bare room and decide it was time to decorate it, well at least her side of the room.  
  
Ten minutes later, her side of the room had posters of places she had visited, famous people, animals, and much more. A young girl walked in and stood in the doorway, holding her bags. "Oh!" She dropped her bags and Tifa turned around, from staring at her tacky decors. "Oh! Let me help you there!" Tifa rushed to her and kneeled down. She grabbed a couple of the girl's bags and put them on the girl's bed.  
  
"Thank you. You must be Tifa. It's nice to meet you," she flung her remaining bags on her bed and sat down with a sigh. "What's your name? Cait didn't tell me, but he told me to ask," Tifa asked. "That sounded so doofy," Tifa thought to herself. She smiled and looked at Tifa in the eyes and said, "My name is Taki Kanzaki." Tifa scooted backwards a little, off the bed. "It feels like... like I know her or something," Tifa thought to herself. "Um... I have a question Taki, I mean, Ms. Kanzaki," Tifa stuttered.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" she asked. "Are you from Utai?" Tifa wondered. Taki stammered a bit backward this time, "How could you tell?" Tifa smiled and nodded, "You look a lot like my friend, I mean, exfriend, Yuffie. She's a ninja, so therefore, you kind of look like a ninja." Taki sighed, "Hmm... a lot of people say that I look like a ninja, because I came from Utai. I left Utai 3 years ago and came to ShinRa. Everyone thought I was a disgrace, but my family was real supportive."  
  
The door knocked and service came in with a load of food. "Here is your food. Enjoy," The lady walked out with a cart. The food sat on the table and Tifa and Taki looked at. "Shall we continue the story over dinner and dessert?" Tifa asked politely. Taki smiled and nodded, "Let's."  
  
"Aren't you a bit young for ShinRa? Well, you look the part," Tifa asked, while munching on some juicy chicken. Taki reached over the table and grabbed the salt, "I'm about 17. So I guess I am a bit young, but hey, ShinRa will hire anyone who is capable and strong. Strong in mind and heart, of course." Tifa nodded and swallowed her chewed up chicken, "You've been studying about ShinRa for a while?"  
  
Taki put her drink back on the table and picked up her fork, "Yes, for about six years. I already know all the basics and stuff, and so I'm already for jobs that the Turks do." Tifa stood up, slamming her fist in the table, "Ugh! No fair! I mean... that's good for you, but no fair! I get 'beginner' jobs and you, who just joined, get major jobs? That's amazing." Taki blushed and smiled, "Thanks. Well, if you study for it, and for a while, then you'll be privileged."  
  
Tifa sat back down and grabbed a drumstick and bit a piece off of it. She thought about Rufus, and then a question popped in her head, "Hey Taki. Is it a privilege to call President Rufus, just plain Rufus? Because he said it was ok to call him Rufus." Taki looked at Tifa, shocked, "Heck yea! That's a wonderful privilege! It either means you've been doing an excellent job or either he likes you." Taki wiped her mouth and stood up.  
  
"It's getting late. We should go to sleep. Got to get up early," Taki walked over to her bed and change into her pajamas. Tifa looked at the clock and literally spitted out her drink, "It's only 8:33 p.m., Taki. Why so early?" Taki laughed as she tucked herself into bed, "How would you feel if you went to bed at 1 in the morning and then woke up at 4 a.m.?" When Tifa heard '4 a.m.' she was immediately in her pajamas and in bed.  
  
"Good night! And see ya in the morning!" Tifa turned out the lights and put the blanket up to her shoulders. Taki smiled and giggled, "Oh, so much to tell you Tifa." She thought to herself and went to sleep.  
  
In the morning, the alarm clock went off about 3:57 a.m. and Tifa hit it with a loud 'WHACK!'. Taki was already awake, standing in front of Tifa's bed. She was in her full uniform and had her hands holding each other in front of her. "Rise and shine Tifa. Vincent thinks it's time for you to get a real job," Taki smiled cheerfully. Tifa grunted and put a blanket over her head. Taki looked at Tifa. "Hmm... I'd thought this would happen. Reno, Vincent, Cait!" Reno walked in with a smirk, Vincent sighed and walked in, and Cait Sith followed in last, bouncing merely.  
  
Reno was holding a bucket of ice, cold water. Cait Sith had a pair of cymbals and Vincent stood behind them, sighing, looking like he was trying to hold in a laugh. Reno grinned and lifted the bucket up high, while Cait got the cymbals ready. Reno poured the bucket on Tifa and Cait Sith banged the cymbals loudly.  
  
"AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Tifa sat up and screamed. "OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Tifa shivered and watched Reno laugh and Taki smiling. "I'm sorry, but you wouldn't get up. Please forgive me Tifa," Taki said, frowning. Tifa nodded and shivered then turned to look at Vincent, "Why so early?" Vincent stepped up to the wet bed, "You want a better job, then just receiving things?" Tifa gave a grim look, but got up.  
  
"What about my bed? It's all wet," Tifa looked down to it. "Don't worry. It'll be taken cared of," Cait Sith said. Vincent, Cait Sith, Reno, and Taki left the room, to let Tifa get dressed, but before they left Vincent told Tifa to meet him on the 41st floor. Tifa got dressed and walked outside. Taki was waiting for her and they walked together to the elevator. Tifa walked in, but Taki stayed out of it. "You getting on Taki?" Tifa looked at her.  
  
"Nope, I can't go. It's your job. Have fun! And I'll see you later ok?" Taki waved goodbye. Tifa responded, "Ok. I'll meet you in my office around... um... when I get done." Taki nodded and pressed the floor number for Tifa. "Good luck!" The elevator door shut, and zoomed down. While it went down, Tifa had a funny, but exciting feeling in her stomach. She looked back up and saw Taki fade away, while it zoomed from the 53rd floor to the 41st floor. The elevator stopped at the 46th floor, and Rufus got on.  
  
Tifa gulped and gave a ShinRa salute. Rufus laughed and smiled, "Nice to see you Tifa." The elevator started to go down, but right before the 41st floor, Rufus pushed the stop button on the elevator, which caused it to stop between the 44th and 43rd floor. "Um... Rufus. I think you hit the wrong button," A worried smile went across her delicate face. He smiled and brushed his hair back. Rufus started to walk a bit towards her, from the other side of the elevator. "No. I think I hit the right button," he said extending his left hand out towards Tifa's face.  
  
He placed his hand on her left check. Tifa closed her eyes tightly and titled her head slightly right. Rufus' face got closer to her and he smiled. "Why are you afraid? It's ok," Rufus looked at her. She looked at him, with her brown eyes. "It's... ugh... oh geez," Tifa slid from between him and tried pressing buttons. It didn't seem to work and so she started punching at the glass. Luckily though, she had gloves on. Rufus turned around and smiled at her. He walked a bit further towards her, "Oh come on.."  
  
Tifa punched a big hole in the elevator and jumped out onto the elevator that was going up. The elevator stopped on the 52nd floor and she jumped up to the 53rd floor. She pulled herself up and looked back down. She managed to open the doors and squeeze through. Luckily, Taki was only down the hall. She ran up to her and gasped for air. "Taki! Taki!" Taki turned around, "Tifa!? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be meeting up with Vincent!"  
  
Tifa's knuckles were bleeding, even though she was wearing gloves. Taki looked down at them, "What happened?" Taki grabbed Tifa's hands carefully and looked at them. "That's why I'm here! I had to bust out of the elevator because-" Rufus was a quick man and was around the corner. He stared at Tifa, "Because why, Tifa?" Taki stared at her. "...Because, the elevator got stuck, and I had to ride up on the other one. I broke the glass and jumped on to the one that was going up. Yea! That's right!"  
  
Rufus grinned and walked off. Tifa was hoping it was all a bad dream. She looked at her bloody hands then to Taki. Taki was tearing her uniform and was wrapping the torn cloth around Tifa's hands. "Let's go get some proper bandages, then we'll tell Vincent you're not coming," Taki was forcing Tifa into their room. "No it's ok. Let's get bandages and meet up with Vincent. I'll be cool. This is nothing. I had worse," Tifa smiled.  
  
"Yea, I know. Eep!" Taki covered her mouth. "You know what?" Tifa glared at her. "Nothing! I wasn't supposed to tell you until later, but oh well," Taki grabbed bandages and medicine. "I followed the group Avalanche around, until Sephiroth, so called, died. I was researching on how to fight, what's your strengths, weaknesses, and more about you guys. I'm not a spy. I just do research. I did it to many groups. I know some things you guys also don't know."  
  
Tifa looked at her strangely, "What things?" Taki was wrapping bandages over one of Tifa's hands and rubbing medicine on the other hand. "I know things such as, Why Aeris didn't die, your group member's weaknesses, and other strange secrets," Taki wrapped the last of the bandages over Tifa's hands. Tifa sat there on Taki's bed, dazed. "Tell me. Tell me! I want to know. No. I need to know!" Tifa stood up.  
  
"I'll tell you later, after we visit Vincent," Taki stood up and washed her hands in the bathroom. Tifa found a new pair of gloves and put them on, over her bandages. She was shaking. "Why am I shaking? Am I scared? Nervous? Confused..." Tifa thought. 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed (note: I just got done with chapter 3 and can't stop writing. I sacrificed wrestling just to write for you guys. It's a crazy addiction and I just LOVE Final Fantasy 7! Please respond your comments, good and bad, but no flaming, please. Thanks! Also I do NOT own ANY Final Fantasy 7 characters, except for Taki Kanzaki, 'cause she's not in FF7.)  
  
Since the elevator was out of order, they took the stairs. "I bet Vincent won't mind that we're a bit late," Taki said softly. Tifa nodded. She felt weak. Being ambushed by Rufus was not on her schedule. "It seemed like he only wanted was a little kiss. How simple. Any girl would gladly accept it. It's just... I don't know why I ran away. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. Or maybe... nah... I don't love Cloud. Not anymore, not ever!" Tifa was thinking hard.  
  
Tifa stopped on the 44th floor and collapsed. Taki rushed by her, "Tifa! Are you ok?" Tifa opened her eyes, "Yea. Just a bit weak. I just need some water." Taki helped Tifa up and they walked slowly down the rest of the way. When they reached the 41st floor, Vincent rushed up to them, "What happened? Are you ok Tifa?" Taki let Tifa sit on a chair and ran off to get water.  
  
Tifa looked up at Vincent and saw two of him, "I'm fine, just dizzy. I need some water." Taki rushed over with a cup of water and handed it to Tifa. Tifa gulped it down and laid back into the chair. Vincent looked down at her hands then to Taki. Taki understood and told everything. "Well, I don't think you should do anything today. It's ok," Vincent sighed. Tifa looked up at him and stood up. She smiled, "I'm fine. Come on. What is my job for toady?"  
  
"You sure? Ok, whatever you say. I'll see you later. Have fun you two," Taki went off and waved goodbye. "I... got... no, never mind," Tifa started to say slowly. Vincent looked at her concerned, "What is it?" Tifa looked at the ground, then she looked up at Vincent. She was smiling, but tears streaked down her face. She just feel forward and hugged him. She buried her face into his jacket, crying. "I got ambushed, by Rufus, in the elevator. It wasn't something bad. It just scared me. He seem like he only wanted a little kiss, but I got scared and punched through the elevator," Tifa gasped for air between the sentences.  
  
Vincent looked at her, shocked, "Geez, just 'cause there is a new girl in ShinRa, he has to go an pull that off again. Sometimes he can be an idiot, but most girls accept it." Tifa looked up at her hazy, brown eyes, "I thought so too."  
  
"But there have been a couple where they don't know what to do and try to escape. You're the fortunate one," he smiled. "He tries to scare them, by standing around the corner, glaring at them. Just pay no attention to that, ok? If you ever need any help, come to me," Vincent embraced Tifa, while she let the rest of her tears go. "I was so scared, that he might have done something else."  
  
Ten minutes later, they were in the parking lot, and Vincent hopped in a car, "Jump in. I'm going to go with you on your first job." Tifa nodded and got in. "Where are we going to?" Tifa fastened her seat belt. "We are going to the ruins of the Temple of the Ancients. We have to get some research and find some things. Now doesn't that sound better than easy stuff?"  
  
Tifa smiled and nodded, "Yes! Much better! I can't wait 'til I get to do some killing. BWA HAHAHA!" Vincent stared at her, like she was insane and drove off.  
  
They got to the Temple and got out of the car. It was in shambles and barely any of the ruins stayed up. "Tifa, go check over there. I'll check over here," Vincent walked over to an area. Tifa nodded and walked over to a different area. A flash past her, as she stepped upon the sacred ground. Sephiroth and Tseng were there. Tseng was stepping backwards as Sephiroth moved forward, "You did a very good job opening the Temple. Nice that they sent a rat out. My sword was thirsty for blood."  
  
Tseng stepped backwards, then stopped, "I'm glad to be of service, but don't hurt me. I just did what I was supposed to do." Sephiroth laughed. Tifa walked up to them, looked at Tseng's faithful eyes, then looked at Sephiroth. His eyes were gleaming evil, blood, and death. Tifa stood in between them. Then all of a sudden, Sephiroth's evil smile, turned to a a serious face. "Get out of my way!" He was looking at Tifa.  
  
"Is this real, or a mirage?" Tifa got frightened. Sephiroth's blade was right in front of her. Up to her face. She got scared and moved back. She realized that Tseng, moved forward and was standing where Tifa was. She quickly felt relaxed and watched, wishing she could stop him. Tseng tried to attack Sephiroth, but the sword was through Tseng. Tseng fell to his knees, and Sephiroth pulled the sword out from him. Tseng landed on the dirty ground, and laid there, with a blood puddle around him. Sephiroth smiled and put his sword behind him.  
  
Tifa was frighten, and Sephiroth laughed. He turned in her direction and he walked towards her. Tifa stood up straight and landed backwards, out of the evil memory. Vincent was standing behind her, "Um, Tifa. Are you ready? I found what we needed." He looked at her, and she was sitting in the dirt, "Yea... let's go," she said slowly. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her. "What did you have to get?" Tifa asked, knocking the last of the dirt off.  
  
"Just some fragments of the building and anything else that looked strange, for research in the lab of course," Vincent got into the car. Tifa looked at the ruins, then got into the car. "What's the matter Tifa?" Vincent asked her. She looked at him, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost," Vincent responded. "Oh. Well nothing is the matter. Thanks for asking though," Tifa looked down at her lap.  
  
It was about 5:30 a.m. and Tifa walked over to her office. Taki was already there, "I had a feeling you would be here soon, so I came ahead of time a little." Taki smiled at Tifa. "So what would you like to know, Tifa?" Tifa looked at Taki, "Everything you know. In exchange, I'll tell you a few things, ok?" Taki nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll tell you about the deaths first. Rufus didn't die. Amazingly, he was only injured seriously. He saw a bright shine from afar and ducked under his desk, managing to survive. Elena was unknown. She just happened to appear alive. Rude and Reno, since you guys beat them in a battle and ran away like wounded animals, they are perfectly fine. Tseng went through a hard punishment." Taki was sipping from a mug.  
  
Tifa sat up, "Taki! I know a little something about Tseng, you might not know." Taki placed her mug on Tifa's wooden desk, "What is it?" Tifa cleared her throat and started, "When I went to the Temple of the Ancients, I saw a vision. This isn't the first time I've seen a vision, but anyway, I saw Tseng and Sephiroth. Sephiroth was praising Tseng for his good work, for opening the Temple. Tseng tried fighting him, but seemed to fail, and get a stab in the stomach. I remember it. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood. Then Sephiroth turned to my direction, but then I stumbled out of the vision."  
  
Taki seemed so interested in what Tifa told her, "But it was only a mirage, right? A vision, I mean." Tifa nodded, "Yea! But the weird thing is, in my first vision, Cloud turned to me and looked at me, but you couldn't see me! I wasn't there. But then Sephiroth always walked towards me. Maybe they sense me, but can't see me."  
  
"What was your first vision about?" Taki sat down in a chair. "It was the whole Avalanche group, around the bonfire in Cosmo Canyon, and Bugenhagen was telling us a story. But when it was over, everyone left, but Cloud looked in my direction, shrugged, then left," Tifa sat back down in her chair. "That's very interesting. I wonder what it is. Ok, back to the info," Taki sipped her mug again and cleared her throat.  
  
"Tseng, did in fact, get stabbed by Sephiroth, but I did not know what and why it happened. You guys saw Tseng in the front of the Temple of the Ancients. When you left, he was able to get himself out of there carefully and go to the closest town. He rested there and healed," she paused and looked down into her mug. "What's the matter?" Tifa stared at her.  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just so hard to explain Aeris' death," Taki sipped her mug and looked up at Tifa. "Aeris got impaled by Sephiroth's sword, the Masamune. Another Sephiroth victim. Aeris' white materia sank to the bottom of the lake, along with Aeris. The materia was near her, and happened to roll next to her, touching her skin. The materia seemed to heal her, back to life. Now it must be weird, waking up in water, but she was surrounded by a seal and came up. When you guys were surprised to see her, you seemed to wonder. The looks on your faces, but no questions were asked."  
  
Tifa looked at her amazed, "How do you find out all this stuff? You stick around a few days and find out what happens?" Taki nodded, "Exactly. I had the right technology also." Taki finished her drink and put her mug on Tifa's desk. "Well, let's hear some funny things. Your exteammates' weaknesses and strengths," Taki said leaning closer to Tifa.  
  
A couple hours later, they came out of her office, laughing. "That's so funny! To be around them for that long, and not knowing a thing about them either," Tifa laughed. Taki suggested breakfast, down in the cafeteria. "Ok, that sounds good to me," Tifa smiled and skipped over to the stairs. "Oh wait. Taki, you go ahead. I'll meet you there in about 10 to 15 minutes, alright?" Tifa stopped skipping. "Alright. See you soon," Taki opened the door to the stairs and started going down them.  
  
Tifa walked down the hall, and knocked on President Rufus' office, "Rufus, it's me Tifa. May I come in?" She waited for a response, and finally, she heard a "Come in!" from Rufus. She opened the door. His office was a huge room. You could probably take 10 Tifa offices and make Rufus'. He smiled, watching her walk inside. She looked around at the decors, paintings and statues. She gasped, then looked at Rufus.  
  
"May I help you Tifa?" He smiled. "Um, yes. I need to talk to you about the elevator incident. Don't freak me out! Whoa, I mean, I probably would have accepted whatever you were trying to do, but I got confused. By the way, what were you trying to do?" Tifa walked up to his desk. Rufus laughed and looked at Tifa, "Only a 'Welcome to ShinRa' kiss."  
  
"I hope he doesn't do that to the guys," Tifa thought. "Then maybe I should have worn my 'Welcome to ShinRa' dress that I got from Cait Sith," Tifa said to Rufus and laughed, then felt really stupid. "I'm sorry if I scared you, and I'm sorry that your hands are injured, but you got skill. Busting out like that, and thinking of such quick strategy. I think you'll be a very good member of ShinRa. I'll get back to you and we can try again, some other time," Rufus brushed his hair back and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Ok, I guess. I'll be seeing you," Tifa gave a salute and walked out. "Oh don't worry, we will be seeing soon," Rufus thought and grinned.  
  
Tifa made her way down the stairs and met up with Taki at a table. "I got you some food. I hope you don't mind fruit," Taki smiled. Tifa smiled back, "Nah, I don't mind. Besides, I like fruit." There was a cup of coffee made for Tifa too. "Thanks Taki," Tifa started eating and sipping her coffee. Taki was searching around her jacket, looking for something. Something fell out of her pocket. It made a slight 'ting' noise.  
  
Tifa looked up and stared at the item that was lying on the table, "Hey Taki. Is that a-"  
  
"Yes, it's a ninja star," Taki sighed and stuffed it in her pocket. "That's not a safe place to put it at," Tifa swallowed some banana. Taki stood up, without saying a word, and left the cafeteria. "Hmm... Where is she going?" Tifa wondered and finished her breakfast. Tifa threw away her remains and followed Taki up to their room. Taki accidentally dropped some materia, but bent down to grab it. She stuffed them away in her pockets.  
  
"We are not supposed to have materia with us, unless we are leaving to go out on a job, or in an emergency," Tifa thought, and looked around the corner. Taki walked into their room and closed the door. Tifa walked up carefully and listened through the door. "Great! Way to go. That ninja star just had to come out of my pocket. If I keep this stuff with me, she'll definitely find out about me," Tifa heard Taki talking to herself. Her voice sounded different.  
  
Tifa knocked on the door and it sounded like something hit the floor, "Um, please hold on!" She heard scrambling around in the room. "Ok! Come in!" Taki sat on her bed, smiling. "Hey Taki. What's the matter? You just left," Tifa stood in front of her. "I'm sorry. I had to grab something. I was going to come back down to meet you," Taki said innocently. Tifa wondered and asked Taki, "Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Did you over hear? I was just talking to myself," Taki started to laugh softly, with a worried tone in her voice. "Oh, ok. Hey Taki?" Tifa grabbed a chair, turned it around and sat in it backwards, looking at her. "Yes Tifa, what is it?"  
  
"Can you tell me one more thing?" Tifa smiled. Taki gulped, "Sure. Anything."  
  
"Why do you have materia with you?" Tifa asked. "Oh that? I was-" Taki got interrupted. "I was just stealing it. Give it up Yuffie. I knew it was you, since I first saw you," Tifa grinned. 


	5. A Date with the President

Chapter 5: A Date with the President  
  
(note: Thanks wonderful responders! I'm sorry I haven't written in forever. I've been going through a lot of things, and a big deal of stress. But now it's summer and I'll try to write a lot! I do not own any FF7 characters, except Taki Kanzaki. Well... the name at least! SHH! Don't tell anyone about her real identity!)  
  
"Why do you have materia with you?" Tifa asked. "Oh that? I was-" Taki got interrupted. "I was just stealing it. Give it up Yuffie. I knew it was you, since I first saw you," Tifa grinned.   
  
Taki fell backwards, off the bed. "I'm-I'm-I'm not Yuffie! What are you talking about? I was just about to leave for a job. I was preparing myself," she said promptly. "Very good acting Yuffie, very good. And that information about the deaths, were they real or fake?" Tifa continued to grin. "They're real!" Taki yelled out then realized something. "Hey! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Yuffie!" Tifa smiled, "I won't tell anyone, I promise. Why did you come here though?"  
  
Taki sighed, "Ok, ok. I am Yuffie. I came here, because I missed you. You were the only person who was nice to me, and couldn't bear to leave without a goodbye. But then I decide to join and stay here. I had to become under another identity because Reno would know who I am in an instant. I... you know... used to go out with him." Tifa smiled even bigger, "I'm your friend? That makes me feel good. Ok. I promise. I won't tell anyone, not a soul! But... how did you get so smart?"  
  
Yuffie laughed, "Don't think that silly kid act covered up. Did you ever wonder why I was never there after a death or something?" Tifa shook her head no, "Um... no, because no one ever noticed."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Yuffie rolled her eyes. "I take your trust. Now let's get to our offices," Yuffie stood up. "Oh and don't forget! I am Taki! Not Yuffie. Yuffie is not here, and was never here, ok?" Tifa nodded, "I'll try to remember."  
  
"You better remember! I'll get killed, well, hurt and kicked out, and so will you!" Yuffie yelled. "Ok! Ok! Chill. Now let's go," Tifa stood up and put the chair back. Yuffie stood up and wiped the pouted look off her face. Right before they walked out, Tifa stopped and turned to Yuffie, "Hey Yuffie. You look different. Your hair is darker and you're wearing glasses, and hey! You smell good."  
  
"Is that a compliment?" Yuffie asked. Tifa laughed and walked out. "Hey!" Yuffie ran after her.  
  
They reached their office and said their good-byes. Tifa sat down in her chair and saw a small envelope on her desk. She grabbed it and opened it, "Hmm. It says, 'Meet me in my room, 7 p.m.' Signed by... Rufus?" She hummed and put the letter away. She turned on her computer and leaned back in her chair. Rude came by and dropped off a letter for Tifa.  
  
"Another letter?" Tifa asked herself and opened it. The letter read,  
  
"Hey Tifa. I know it's not smart of me to be writing to you, but hey, I thought you might like a letter from your new rival. Oh by the way, if you haven't read the bottom of this letter, it's Red. I'm not writing it, but I went to Cosmo Canyon and got someone to write it for me. I really miss you. I heard you joined ShinRa. The bonfire told me. Yuffie also left. She must be with you.  
  
"I wish you didn't leave, but hey, you chose what you wanted to choose. Maybe I should come and join too? But I don't think I could, or should. The people in Cosmo Canyon wouldn't trust me anymore and I don't know a way to come and disguise myself, because look at me! I'm not a human! But we should meet up somewhere, just to say hi. I don't care if we are rivals or not, I'll always be your friend.  
  
Signed,  
  
Red XIII"  
  
Tifa smiled and ignored her computer. She pulled out a piece of paper and started writing a letter back to Red.  
  
"Red! It's so nice to hear from you. I've missed you so much! I really hope to meet up with you again sometime. Why yes, Yuffie is here, as a matter of fact. Strange, huh? Of course we'll always be friends. We should meet up on Thursday around 11 in the morning at Mideel. No one usually goes there, so it'll be ok I hope that sounds all right. I would write more, but I have to get back to work. I'll see you soon!  
  
~Tifa"  
  
She folds the letter and stuffs it into an envelope. She closes it and places a stamp on it. Tifa places it on a tray and it opens up, sending the letter down a big opening. "There! I got that done. Hopefully the letter will be delivered soon." She starts to type away on the computer.  
  
* * *  
  
Time starts to fade and she shuts down her computer, "Sometimes work can be such a big pain." She opens up a drawer that contained Rufus' letter and she reads it again. Tifa smiles and stands up, gathering her things. On her way out, she bumps into Tseng, causing them both to drop their files, "Oh I'm so sorry!" She bites her lower lip and starts to gather her things and he helps her, while grabbing his files, "It's alright. It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." They both look up at each other at the same time, handing each other one of their folders. "Thanks," They both say. Tseng nods and Tifa looks away, both standing up. "See ya," Tseng says, as he walks away. Tifa nods and starts walking to her room.  
  
Tifa enters the room, and to find Yuffie lying on her bed, reading a magazine, "Yo Tifa, what's up?" Tifa shakes her head softly, "Nothing. I just have to get ready for my dinner with Rufus." Yuffie shoots up and throws the magazine to the side of the bed, "You're really gunna go with him? What happens if he tries something on you?" Tifa plops down on the other bed, next to Yuffie's, "Chill. It'll be ok. I'm pretty strong ya know, so don't worry." Tifa checks her watch and it read, "5:13pm."  
  
"I better get ready, huh?" Tifa sits up and takes off her jacket and shoes. She removes her gloves and lays them on the side table drawer. She started to remove her shirt and walked over to the closet. She was looking around for the dress she got from Cait Sith. She found it and pulled it over herself. She moved down her skirt and pulled the rest of the dress over her stomach.  
  
"Wow Tifa! That's a really good looking dress on you." Tifa smiles and pulls her black socks off and walks into the bathroom. "Yuffie... wanna help me do something with my hair?" Yuffie jumps and walks into the bathroom, "I don't have much hair myself, but sure." Tifa and Yuffie start to fiddle around with Tifa's hair and they come up with a nice idea of putting it up in a clip. Tifa grabs make-up and starts applying it, as Yuffie does Tifa's nails.  
  
"You're gunna look so pretty Tifa! I'm envious," Yuffie pouts, while finishing up Tifa's nails. "I'll pay you back Yuffie. Don't worry," Tifa smiles and finishes putting lipstick on. Yuffie smiles and steps back, taking a look at Tifa. "Oh! My shoes!" Tifa looks around. "I'll get them!" Yuffie runs out of the room and grabs her dazzling blue high heels. She hands them to Tifa, "Thanks Yuffie." Tifa slips them on her feet. Yuffie takes a couple steps back and stares at Tifa with awe again.  
  
"Oh yea! I have something that you could wear!" Yuffie runs to the side table drawer and rummages around. "Found it!" She holds up a sapphire necklace. She walks backs to Tifa, laying it around Tifa's neck. "Wow! This is pretty! Where did you get it at?" Yuffie smirks and steps back, placing a finger over her mouth, "Shh!" Tifa just glares at her with a smile. Tifa turns to the mirror and takes one last look, sighing happily, "I'm ready."  
  
* * *  
  
Tifa makes her way up to the President's room. She knocks on the door. The door slowly opens on its own and Rufus is facing his back towards her. He turns around, brushing his hair back, "Hello Tifa. Just in time." He smiles and pulls out a rose, handing it to her. She chuckles and accepts it, "Thank you! It's so beautiful." Rufus places his elbow outward, "Are you ready to go, m' dear?" She nods, and wraps her arm around his. They start to walk out of the room, and Scarlet, from her room, peeks out, feeling very jealous, "Ooo... That Tifa Lockheart is gunna get it one of these days."  
  
They make their way down to the parking lot. Rufus snaps his finger and a limousine pulls up. Tifa chuckles and Rufus opens a door for her. She nods and gets in, followed by Rufus. "So where are we going?" Rufus smirks and brushes his hair back, "We are going to a fancy 5 star restaurant in Costa Del Sol." Tifa shifts in her seat, "How are we going to get over there from here? It's on a different continent." Rufus lays back in his seat, "Why... we are taking the limo over to my airship." Tifa sits back in her seat and smiles, "Oh."  
  
They make their way over to the airship and they climb aboard. Rufus grabs Tifa's hand and lifts it in the air, "Welcome to my humble ship." Her eyes sparkle and gaze upon all the wonderful things. "Wow! Amazing! This beautiful." Tifa runs around looking at the fireplace, the soft rug, the wonderful paintings, the sparkling chandelier, and everything else. "It's like a fancy house in an airship!" Rufus smiles and sits on the couch, "I'm glad you like it. There is a bedroom over there, and a bathroom over-- Oh I think you already found it." He laughs. Tifa smiles and chuckles happily at the sparkling room. She makes her way over to the couch and sits down, "You probably went through so much to prepare this." Rufus shakes his head slowly, "Nah... It's worth it for a pretty girl like you though." She blushes and turns away.  
  
The intercom comes up, "We'll be taking off shortly, please be seated for now." They sit there with a moment of silence, but then Tifa spots something on top of the fireplace. She jumps up and looks at it. "It's so sparkly... What is it?" She turns back to Rufus, "It's actually a sculpture made out of broken up materia. It won't cast magic, but if it did, it would probably be very strong."  
  
The ship takes off and Tifa stumbles back, falling on top of Rufus, "Ack! I'm so sorry!" Rufus smirks, "It's quite alright. Are you ok?" Tifa blushes and nods. She sits up and sits on the couch. "You shouldn't have gotten up," Rufus laughs. Tifa quietly sits there, still blushing.  
  
Time seems to rush by and they make it to Costa Del Sol. They make their way out of the airship and they walk too the restaurant. They take their seats and music is softly playing in the background. Tifa looks at the candle on the table and it flickers and she opens her menu, "Hmm... What do you recommend Rufus?" Rufus looks away from the menu, "Well, I like all their things here, so how about I just order for you?" Tifa closes her menu and sets it away, "Ok. Thanks." She hears a slight buzzing noise come from her purse and it's she reaches down, grabbing her small phone. She sits up and turns it on, "Yes?"  
  
Red shows up on the screen and Tifa jumps, "Hey Tifa! I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She looks at the phone shocked and stands up, "Um... I'll be right back Rufus." Rufus looks at her puzzled, "Who is it?" She looks a bit nervous, "It's uh... Taki. She needs help with something. It's a girl thing." Rufus nods, "Yes, yes. You may go." He gives an embarrassed look and Tifa goes off the bathroom.  
  
"RED! What are you doing? I was on a date!"   
  
Red grins, "Oh really? And with who?" Tifa blushes and looks away, "Ugh, you're such a dog." He barks at her, "I take that to offence!" Tifa jumps back slightly, "Oh sorry! I didn't mean it like that." She chuckles slightly, "Anyways... Why are you calling Red?"  
  
"Well... I got your letter and I wanted to call to tell you, that day will be fine." He kind grins, but the Tifa catches on, "And?" Red sighs, "Ok... and I wanted to tell you that Cloud is out for you." He continues to smile, but with his ears lowered. "Oh... Good or bad?" Tifa scratches her head. "I can't tell. Her...I have a recording of what happened."  
  
Red pressed buttons on his phone with his claws and a recording of what happened show up on the screen. Cloud appears on the screen and is shuffling around, grabbing his sword and materia, while Aeris is following him around, trying to stop him, "Cloud! Stop being so stubborn!" Cloud heads for the door, and then it gets a close up on his face. Tifa mumbles, "Cloud..." Aeris lays a hand on his shoulder and he jerks away, "I'm going to find Tifa." He turns to Aeris, and then the view is behind Aeris, looking at Cloud straight in the face. Tifa pauses it before it goes on and stares at his eyes, "Those... I can't tell if they are full of hate... or love." She starts it up again, listening to Aeris, "But why Cloud? You have me here. I don't know where Yuffie is at, but it doesn't matter. Do you love Tifa or something?" Cloud gets a gnarled look on his face and he runs out of the pub, while Aeris falls to her knees, holding her hand outward, "Cloud! Cloud...wait! Cloud..." The sound and picture fades and Red is back on the screen.  
  
"See? It's just so odd..." Red sighs and looks down. "Hmm..." Tifa leans against a wall, teasing a strand of her hair. "You better watch out Tifa. I don't know if this'll be a good thing or a bad thing." Tifa smiles and looks at the screen, "Ok... Thanks Red! I can't wait 'til Thursday!" He nods and the screen disappears and she turns her phone off. She places her hand on her forehead and closes her eyes. "Oh boy... I hope he doesn't know where to find me first. But then again..." She sighs and looks at her phone, turning it back on and replaying the same file two more times, then she turns it off, looks in the mirror, fixes her hair and walks out of the bathroom.  
  
She makes her way over to her table and sits down, placing the phone into her purse, "Please forgive me Rufus." He laughs, sipping wine, "That's quite alright. How's Taki?" Tifa scoots her chair in and looks up, "Eh heh heh...she's is fine now! Thank you for giving me some time to help her." Rufus shifts in his sit, "No problem dear. Anything for you." Tifa stares down into her wine cup and looks at her reflection. Their meals come out and they eat in moderate time.   
  
After their meal, they headed back to ship. Rufus and Tifa sat on the couch until the ship was ready to take off and it was in the air. Tifa looked at the top of the fireplace and realized that the sparkling materia sculpture was gone. "Hmm... Must have fell, or someone took it to clean it," She thinks to herself. Rufus smiles at her, "I have a present for you dear." Tifa turns and looks at him, "You do?" He starts coming forward at her, slowly, "A precious kiss, for a precious lady." She gulped and trying moving back, but the couch arm was behind her, and she started to think to herself, "Oh not again. Don't panic... It's just a kiss!" Tifa tried to stay still, but she slide from under him and stood up.  
  
Rufus was still on one knee, leaning forward, but then he slowly turned around to her, "What's the matter? It's just a kiss." She nods, and starts to fidget, "Ugh... I have to go to the restroom." He sighs and waves his hand, suggesting that she could go. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She looked around and spotted 2 other doors connected to the bathroom. Tifa looks in the mirror and sighs, "Why did I run?" She splashes her face with cold water, then wipes her face down with a plush, blue towel. She takes another stare into the mirror, smiles and nods, "You can do it! Just a kiss."   
  
She turns around and gets confused, "Oh boy...what door was it? Uhm..." She grabs the handle of one door and opens it. It appears to be the bedroom and she steps in, closing the door behind her. She looks at the softly light room and walks over to the bed, pressing her hand on it, "Ooo soft." She hears another door close and she turns, noticing its Rufus. "Eh heh heh... Hi Rufus!" Rufus walks closer to her and grabs her right hand in his and he wraps his arm around her waist, lower her gently to the bed. Tifa looks around worried, "Uh..." Rufus then places a finger over her mouth and he lowers his face to hers. She looks around a bit more, then moves away.  
  
"Ugh! Get back here!" Rufus grabs her by the wrist and pulls her close to him, "What's the matter with a simple kiss dear?" She gets a strange face and tries pulling back. She moves around, and he gets a tight hold around her waist, and his face gets closer. "Errgh..." Tifa struggles and his grip tighten. Something moves in the shadows and some ninja stars are flung out, pinning Rufus against the wall, "What's this?" The ninja figure in black zooms around the room, grabbing onto Tifa and fleeing the scene.   
  
Rufus stands there alone in the room, looking dimwitted, "COME BACK HERE!!!!" He continues to be stuck in the wall and the airship reaches ShinRa. 


	6. Kidnaps and Secret Crushes

Chapter 6: Kidnaps and Secret Crushes  
  
(Note: Thank you for reading! I just got done with chapter 5 a couple of days ago, and I feel really happy about that... Sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I'll try my best to update often! I guess it's just cuz I lost inspiration? But now I got a crap load of Midis to keep me inspired. _ Don't ask... I'll try not to become too serious in this story. YA GOTTA HAVE THE FUNNY IN IT! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF7 characters, blah blah... ENJOY! )  
  
Tifa and the strange ninja land somewhere in the ShinRa Inc parking lot. Tifa starts to struggle and pushes away from the strange one, "HEY HEY HEY! We could have died from that jump!" The ninja removes the mask and it appears to be Yuffie. "Y-Y-Yuffie?" Tifa takes a closer look. Yuffie nods, "Eyup! It's me alright!" Tifa straightens herself, "Why'd you do that?" Yuffie clears her throat, "I knew Rufus would try to do something on you again. I came along... Sorry." Yuffie looks down at the ground. Tifa flings her hands into the air, "First off I said I was strong enough to take care of myself!" Yuffie looks up, cutting her off, "Well... It surely didn't look like it, considering you were basically stuck in Rufus' grasp." Tifa pouts and turns to the elevator, "Get to the room...Right now." She gets into the elevator, pressing 53 and the elevator doors close right before Yuffie steps into it. "Ugh! That was rude!" Yuffie stammers.  
  
* * *  
  
The elevator stops at the 53rd floor and Tifa gets off of it. She walks slowly over to her room, sliding the card key through and the door opens. She walks in, kicking her heels off, and stands next to her bed. She stares at it, then drops her weight, falling forwards, onto her plush bed. She hears a noise, like if someone was coming in, and she didn't bother to look, "Hey Yuffie." The person came up to her and tapped her on the back, "Yuffie?" The squeaky voice startled Tifa and she turned around quite quickly, "Oh h-h-hi Cait Sith!" He kept smiling, "Why'd ya say Yuffie? Is she here?" Tifa laughed, "No... I was having this dream where she came into my room and I said her name." Cait Sith bounced up once, "Aha. Okie!" Tifa stood up and stroked Cait Sith, "What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
Cait Sith bounced slightly, and shook a bit, "I heard you went on a date and I wanted to see how ya looked in your new dress!" Tifa stood up straight, "Really? Hehe... well here I am." She twirled slightly and modeled. "Very pretty Tifa." Cait bounced a couple of time. Yuffie comes stumbling in, "H-hi Tifa1 Hi Cait Sith." She is leaning forward, out of breath. "Hi Ms. Kanzaki!" Cait Sith bounces over to her, "Why are ya out of breath?" Yuffie smiled a crooked smile, "Gettin exercise!" He gave a blank look, "Okie... Well I must return to my duties!" He turned and the big plush bowed, as Yuffie and Tifa gave the salute. The door closed and Yuffie turned slowly to Tifa, "How dare you leave me behind!" Tifa got closer to Yuffie, "How dare you say I'm weak!" They got in each other's faces and then turned, both saying, "Hmph!"   
  
Tifa grabbed some pj's, and Yuffie grabbed some for herself. They both headed towards the bathroom. "Hey!" Yuffie squeaked, "Watch it!" Tifa pushed her out of the way and closed the door, locking it. "Rrr. I save her and this is how she repays me?" Yuffie waits patiently to get into the bathroom. After 20 minutes Yuffie bangs on the door, "HURRY UP! How long does it take to change? I need to take a shower!" Silence comes from the bathroom. "Tifa! DID YOU HEAR ME?" Yuffie shouts and bangs on the door. It remains quiet. "Tifa? Tifa? Are you there?" Yuffie put her ear up to the door and hears nothing. She jumps back, "I gotta open the door!" She grabs her emergency car key and slide it through and the door opens. Tifa isn't anywhere in there, but her blue dress lies neatly on the sink. Yuffie start looking around in the shower and everywhere, "Tifa! Where are you?"  
  
* * *  
  
Tifa is being pulled through a secret entry in the bathroom and is dragged out into the hallway, with a man's hand over her mouth. He keeps taking her down the hall and into Reno's office. They stumble in and the door closes, as Tifa is freaking out and is squirming. He releases her and she look at who her kidnapper was. Well, as you might of thought, it was Reno himself, considering it was his office. "RENO! What was that for? Why'd you kidnap me? AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO THE BATHROOM?" He waves his right hand around, with his finger over his mouth, trying to shush her, "Shhh! Keep it down! I'm sorry to do that. But I have an issue."   
  
Tifa stands up straight, crossing her arms, and smirking, "Oh really? Well first answer my question about the bathroom." Reno sighs, pulling out a strange card key, "Only Turks have them. They are to open up secret passages." Tifa nods and responded with a surprising, "Oh." Reno points to a chair, suggesting that she should sit down. She looks back at the chair and sits down on the plush, velvet cushion of the wooden chair, "What's your issue?" He sighs and starts pacing back and forth, fiddling with his long, red ponytail.   
  
She looks at him with a strange look and sighs, "Well?" He stops and looks down with a slight blush on his face, "It's Taki." Tifa sits on the edge of her seat, thinking to herself, "Uh-oh...Yuffie. Maybe he found out." She clears her throat, "T-Taki? What about her?" He looks down a bit more and continues fiddling with his ponytail, "Sh-sh-she reminds me of a girl I used to um...date." Tifa, still on the edge of her seat, "Oh really?" A worried look falls upon her face and he turns to her, stands straight, with a serious look. Tifa scoots back in her chair.   
  
Reno then throws himself at Tifa, sitting on his knees, grabbing her hands and begging, "Can you get me a date with her?" Tifa looks at him, and falls out of chair. She jumps back up and looks at him, "Is that your problem? Not being able to get a date with her?" Tifa gets a look on her face like she's trying to hold a laugh in, "But I thought you could get a date with any girl, Reno." He nods and sobs, "But she's different. She reminds me of my last love, and I feel nervous around her." She continues holding her laugh in and thinks to herself, "He's got a crush on Yuffie again! That's funny!" Tifa pats Reno on the head, "Do not fear. I shall do my best to hook you up on a date!" She stands up, with her hands on her hips and she poses like she is a hero. Reno, still on his knees, bows down to her and keeps repeating, "Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"Now, if I get this date, you'll owe me." Tifa looks down at him. He jumps up quickly and nods, shaking hands with her, "Anything! Anything! Thank you! Thank you!" Tifa makes her way to the door, 'Well...um.... Good night then." He nods, "Yes. Yes. Good Night." She walks down the hall and she hears the door close. Tifa suddenly busts out laughing, "He acts so different when he's talkin about Yuffie. IT'S FUNNY!"   
  
Tifa runs the rest of the way to her room and opens the door. Surprisingly, Yuffie is standing there, with her hands on her hips, with a mean look on her face, "What's so funny, huh? Going out, making me worry? You think it's funny that you had me worried, HUH? HUH???" Tifa walks in, with her right arm across her stomach, leaning forward, and waving her left hand at Yuffie, "No...No! It's not that!" She continues laughing, "I got kidnapped... And you'll never believe by who!" Yuffie looks at her puzzled as Tifa sits on her own bed, while Yuffie sits on her own too, "It was Reno! Can you believe that?" Yuffie shifts back on her bed, "B-b-but how?" Tifa's laughs continue and she points to the bathroom, "There's some special card key to get a hidden passage in there." Yuffie looks at the bathroom then shrugs, "Then what is so funny? Tell me Tifa!" Tifa snorts and finished off the rest of her laughs, "He has a crush on you! He was begging on his knees to get a date with you. Reno said that you reminded him of his last love, which is you." Yuffie grabs her chin and thinks, "So that means he never did cheated on me! What a shock."   
  
Tifa slaps her knee and giggles a bit, "He acted so differently, and was blushing and crying. It was soo funny! You had to have seen it. But anyways. A date. Can you handle that?" Yuffie, changed in her pj's already, curls up in her bed, and turns the light off, "Possibly." Tifa goes to Yuffie's bed and leans over her, "Oh come on. Don't you miss him, or anything?" Yuffie turns more, and her face is planted into her pillow, "Go to bed Tifa. We'll talk about this in the morning." Tifa hears Yuffie's muffled voice and shrugs, "Ok. Fine." Tifa curls up in her own bed and falls asleep.  
  
Yuffie lies there, and turns slightly, with the covers pulls up under her nose. "I don't know. I left Reno in the first place because I thought he was cheating on me. But then again... he wasn't. Oh I feel terrible. I don't want him to like Taki... I want him to like me... Yuffie," She whispers quietly to herself. "Maybe I will go on a date with him and see what happens." She turns in her bed again and snuggles up in her sheets, falling asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
In the morning, Tifa is already up at 5am, getting dressed in gym clothes to go work out, "Oh! Hi Yuffie!" Tifa is doing jumping jacks and stretching. "What in the world are you doing Tifa?" Yuffie tries finding her glasses, and puts them on, "Wait...I don't need these. Oh well." Tifa smiles and looks at Yuffie, "Today is a good day to work out! Come with me!" Yuffie yawns and sits on the side of her bed, "Give me 10 minutes." Tifa cheers and jumps around, "Yes! I got her to go with me!" Yuffie gets up and walks past the energetic Tifa and goes into the bathroom, getting dressed. A few moments later, Yuffie walks out, neat hair, in gym clothes and with her usual Taki look, "Ok, ready." Yuffie sighs and Tifa jumps over to the door and they walk out.  
  
Yuffie turns around and puts a safe lock on the door and Tifa is already waiting at the elevators. She turns around and bumps into Reno and Rude, knocking Reno's files he was carrying, all over the place. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you guys there." Yuffie is already on the ground, picking them up, and Rude is standing away from them. Reno plops on his knees and doesn't say anything. Yuffie laughs some, "Kind of funny. Everyone lately is bumping into each other and dropping files." You can hear Tifa runs over, but she is running backwards and she bumps into Rude, knocking his files all over the place. She just says excuse me and dances around with her Walkman turned on and with headphones over her ears.  
  
It takes her a second time to realize what she did and she plops onto the ground, turning her Walkman off, "So many files! So many accidents!" Yuffie giggles, "I just said that." Reno and Tifa are both grabbing the same file and he looks at her, then Tifa looks at Yuffie, "Pst! You gunna ask her?" He looks at her puzzled, "What?" She clears her throat, "I said are you gunna ask her! Like on a date." He blushes, snatching his folder from Tifa. Rude grabs his folders and stands up, while Yuffie and Reno are still picking up Reno's massive load of folders. Tifa elbows Rude and pushes him, "...um... I'm going ahead Reno..." Tifa nods and gives a thumbs-up. Rude silently walks off like he always does and Tifa places her headphones on her ears again, dancing away to the elevators.   
  
Yuffie and Reno grab the same folder and they look at each other. They both blush and just sit there, holding it, "So... eh heh heh... Uhm... Taki..." Yuffie looks at him, "Y-y-yes?" Reno looks away, snatching the folder and goes to grab more. He has a serious look on his face, yet the blushing makes him look cute, in Yuffie's eyes. She continues having her hand in the same position as if she was still holding the folder, but then she sighs and grabs more folders. Reno stands up and is handed the rest of the folders. He holds them with one hand and holds his other to Yuffie. Her glasses are slightly crooked and she looks up at him. He is still blushing, looking away, but then she accepts his hand and he pulls her up. She stumbles forward and grasps onto his coat.  
  
Yuffie sits there for a moment and closes her eyes, remembering wonderful memories she shared with him, but then pulls back, "I'm sorry." She doesn't look at him and starts walking off. Reno turns and walks the other direction, but then all of a sudden the sound of files being dropped is heard. Yuffie stops and she turns around. Reno is just standing there, looking down at the fallen files, with his hands to his side. Yuffie runs up to him and he turns around, grasping her hands, gazing into her eyes, "T-T-Taki... Will you go out to dinner with m-m-me... tonight?" She blushes and nods. Reno smiles, "At 8?" Yuffie just blushes and nods. "Great! I c-can't wait," Reno tries to straighten up his speech, and tries shaking away his nervousness. They both go down to pick up the files again and they strike up a small conversation.  
  
Tifa, still waiting at the elevator, pretending not to pay attention, stop dancing and smiles at them, "I'm glad it worked out." Tifa quickly turns her back when she sees Yuffie walking back this direction. Tifa pops some mint gum in her mouth and chews, blowing bubbles, as soon as Yuffie arrived at the elevator. "Let's go," Yuffie cheerfully says to Tifa and smiles. They both get on the elevator and press the button 64, to get to the gym.  
  
* * *  
  
After the gym, Tifa and Yuffie walk back to their room. Yuffie slides the card key in and the door opens, but to only find a bunch of roses lying on Yuffie's bed, "Oh my! How pretty!" Yuffie rushes over and picks them up, reading the car aloud, "To Taki. I can't wait 'til tonight. Signed, Reno." Yuffie giggles, "Aww so sweet!" Tifa smiles, while she wipes her towel over her forehead. She walks over to her bed and lays down, but something sharp ends up pricking her, "OW!" Tifa jumps up and realizes she laid on a rose, with a card attached to it, "Hmm... I got a rose myself!" Tifa picks it up and reads the card to herself, "Thanks." She smirks, realizing it was from Reno.  
  
Yuffie, in her own little world, snaps out of it and turns to Tifa, "We better get a few hours of work in." Tifa looks at her oddly, "It's out day off." Yuffie looks down, but then smiles, "Oh! I knew that. Eh heh..."   
  
"You might want to put those in some water Yuffie," Tifa tells her, as she places her single rose in a tall cup of water. "Mhm! Yes!" Yuffie rushes over to the bathroom and grabs a vase from the sink cabinet, filling it with water and placing the roses in it, "So pretty..." She gazes at them for awhile then realizes something, "OH MY GOSH! TIFA!" Yuffie comes running out, flailing her arms in the air, "I need something to wear! How should I do my hair? I need a dress short cut! But I don't want to look like a slut." Yuffie looks around, then Tifa coughs, "Trying to rhyme m'dear?" Yuffie ignores her and looks in the closet, "I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING!"  
  
Tifa sits on Yuffie bed and crosses her arms, "Ta'think. You, a thief, don't have anything to wear. I'm shocked." Yuffie turns around, looking at Tifa with a psychotic look in her eyes. "Meep!" Tifa leans back some, "Sorry! Here..." Tifa pulls out her phone and the screen of it turns on, "Why don't we just order you a dress from the Wall Market? There is this cool feature on the phone, that'll take a picture of you and place you in the dress. What do you say? I hear they can deliver within 30 minutes." Yuffie jumps over to Tifa, "REALLY? Oh yes! Let's do that!"   
  
They scroll through many dresses and they finally choose one. The phone beeps and a voice is heard, "Thank you for ordering. Your delivery will be there in exactly 23 minutes. We'll accept your payment when your delivery arrives. Thank you." The phone shuts off and Tifa puts it away. "Thanks Tifa!"  
  
"Why thanking me? You're paying. I just let you use my phone." Tifa gives a smirk. Yuffie looks at Tifa with a serious look, "I mean thank you for getting me a date with Reno and helping me pick out a dress. This means a lot." Tifa smiles softly, "No problem. Anything for a friend." Tifa starts to get off the bed, but then Yuffie grabs her hand, "One more thing!" Tifa turns, "Hmm?"  
  
"Do you know how to cut hair? I need a small little hair cut," Yuffie grins at Tifa and Tifa smiles back at Yuffie, nodding. 


	7. Eight o' Clock Romance

Chapter 7: Eight o' Clock Romance  
  
( Note: My goodness.... I haven't updated!! You guys... I really need so motivation . The midi factor is starting to wear off. Blargh. Anyhoo, I'm going to try my best and write when I have free time, and I'll stop drawing. I've been drawing so much, I need to focus on writing. Because I'd love to finish my story. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF characters and yadda yadda, you get the picture. )  
  
"Oh deary! TIIIIIFA! No, don't cut it there, cut there! Yea. That's better. Phew!" Yuffie kept shifting in her chair and teasing the bottom of the towel that was wrapped around her neck. "Yuffie, would you just chill? It's not like you're going to end up bald." Tifa carefully snipped off pieces of hair neatly and then placed the scissors down and grabbed a hair dryer and some hair spray. Tifa started to carefully dry and curl Yuffie's hair outward. Occasionally she would spray hair spray and then dry it a bit more.  
  
  
  
"Alright Yuffie. I'm done!" Tifa handed her a mirror. Yuffie looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, "HOLY MATERIA! This is the best haircut I've ever had! Thanks Tifa! I'm so going to come to you when I need a haircut ever again! Alright?" Yuffie hugged Tifa and she laughed and hugged her back, "Anytime Yuffie."  
  
  
  
As the two girls laughed, there was a knock at the door and Yuffie jumped up, gasping, "It's probably my dress! I'm so excited!" Yuffie ran to the door in a robe and the door slide open quickly. There stood Cait Sith, holding a nicely, non-wrinkled dress. "Oo thanks Cait Sith!" Yuffie quickly ran off and the door slide shut in his face. "Hey... er... TAKI, that was rude." Tifa walked tot he door and it slide open again, "Sorry about that Cait." The huge plush jumped up and grinned, "Not a problem!"   
  
  
  
"It's her first date," Tifa whispered with a smirk. "Oh... who's the lucky fellow?" Cait Sith mumbled. "Why, none other than Reno himself." Cait Sith jumped into the air again, "Well this going to be fun, now isn't it?" Tifa nodded and waved to Cait, "Have a nice evening." Cait Sith bowed, "You two Ms. Tifa." The door shut and Tifa pondered, "Ms. Tifa? Heh... I bet Reeve installed more manners into that plush." She smiled and walked over to the bathroom, which was closed and locked.   
  
"Uh... Tifa? Help please!" The door unlocked and Tifa walked in. "I need some help with the zipper, if that's ok?" Tifa grabbed the zipper and carefully zipped it up along Yuffie's back, "There you go." Yuffie turned around and smiled, "What do you think?" Tifa crossed her arms and nodded, "Very pretty, I must say." Yuffie placed her hands behind her back and stood on her tiptoes, blushing, looking down at the ground, "You think so?" Tifa nodded, "Mhm!" She patted Yuffie on the shoulder, "Now for some make-up!"   
  
10 minutes passed by and Yuffie opened her eyes to find "Taki" staring straight back at her in the mirror, "That's really me, Tifa? It can't be! I haven't seen such beauty on myself ever." Yuffie leaned forward and touched the mirror, then jumped back, "It really is me." She look saddened, but then joy filled her eyes and she turned to Tifa.  
  
"Oh, what's the matter?" Tifa looked at Yuffie, as Yuffie's eyes filled up with tears, "I'm so happy. I really appreciate this. I've never been this pretty, and... I've never felt so happy! Thank you Tifa.... Thank you!" She hugged the puzzled looking Tifa. She stood there as the tiny girl hugged her, but then smiled warmly and hugged her, "Oh Yuffie. It was no trouble. Just one thing." Yuffie stepped back and sniffled, "Hmm?"  
  
"Don't cry... You'll mess up your make up." Yuffie laughed at Tifa and smiled, wiping the tears carefully before they ran down her cheeks, "Thanks again."   
  
"Oh! One more thing," Tifa said with a small jump, "I have to repay you, for when I went on a date." Tifa walked out of the bathroom and Yuffie stared at her carefully, "Hmm?" Tifa goes to her side-table drawer, next to hear bed and opens it, pulling out an emerald necklace. She walks to Yuffie and places it around her neck. Before Yuffie could say anything, Tifa pulls her out of the bathroom and opens up the closet door, viewing Yuffie's whole outfit.  
  
Her shimmering, dark green dress shines in the lamplight, and she turns around delicately in her deep forest green heels. "Beautiful," Tifa says quietly, but loud enough for Yuffie to hear. Yuffie stops admiring herself and grabs Tifa's hand, "Thank you a million times. You are like the big sister I've never had." Tifa nods and looks at the clock, "7:51pm. He should be here soon to pick you up." Yuffie nods, and start to blush out of nervousness.   
  
Tifa wonders off into the closet and rustles around in a box. The box nearly falls on her, but she catches it, "Yes! I found it!" Yuffie leans over to look at her and Tifa pulls out a camera, "I have to get a picture of you two, alright?" Yuffie blushes even more and nods, "Alright." Tifa winks and tilts her head, "For keepsake, y'know? But first, let me take a picture of you by yourself." Yuffie nodded and stood in front of Tifa, smiling as big as she could, "Say chocobo!" Yuffie continued to grin, "CHOCOBO!" Tifa snapped a picture and it came out of the camera. Tifa grabbed it and shook it. "Very nice!" Tifa looked at it.  
  
"Hehe..." Yuffie paced around and kept checking the clock every 10 seconds, while Tifa sat back on the bed, placing more film into the camera.   
  
* * *  
  
Reno, standing outside of the apartment, stares at the door. He checks his watch and it reads, "7:53pm." He sighs, about to knock on it, but then backs off, "Why can't I do this? I'm so nervous! Why should I? I have to show her that I'm truly a ladies man. Oh but that sounds so stupid." He pulls his fist back and is about to knock, but then stops, "Geez, stop acting like a coward!" He mumbles to himself. Another minute passes and he paces around, holding a dozen roses and a small box.  
  
"What happens if she isn't ready when I knock? I mean, I am a few minutes early. And girls tend to take forever. But then again, she could be ready! And waiting for me! Oh I don't know what to do. Maybe I can make a good impression by actually being on time! Exactly at 8." He sighs and shrugs, "I'll just knock. I wouldn't mind waiting if she isn't ready."   
  
He raises his hand, ready to knock, but his phone vibrates and he picks it up, "Hello? Rufus? What is it? What?! You need my help. And exactly with what? Ugh... Can't you get Rude--alright, how about Vincent? Elena? FOR HOLY WEAPON'S SAKE! What about Reeve? Tseng- er never mind, he's always busy. Can't you get anyone else to help? I have a really important date to attend to! I don't want to mess this- ugh... Yessir. I'm on my way."   
  
Reno puts his phone away and placed the roses and the box on the ground, in front of the door. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note. He placed the note carefully in between two roses. He looked at his watch and it read, "7:57pm."   
  
"So close, yet so far." He banged his fist on the door and walked off to the elevators.  
  
* * *  
  
Inside, Yuffie jumped at the bang, "Oh my gosh! That must be him! But... I can't answer it! He's a bit early! TIFA! YOU ANSWER IT!" Yuffie was running around, trying not fall in her heels. "Oh Yuffie, you are so childish sometimes. Are you positive you want me to answer it?" Yuffie nodded and blushed, "I'm sure! And when you open the door, you can take a sneak picture! Like 'SURPRISE!' and snap a picture of him." Tifa laughed and got up from the bed, "Alright, fine. But if you ever go on a date with him again, you answer the door, alright?" Yuffie nodded and ran into the bathroom, peeking out.  
  
Tifa looked at Yuffie and then faced the door. The door slide open and Tifa snapped a picture, "SURPR...ise?" She lowered the camera and looked around, "Reno?" The picture Tifa took fell out of the camera and slowly started to appear next to what she saw was flowers, a box and a note, "Uh... Yuffie?" Yuffie jumped out and smiled, "HIYA RENO! I'm ready for my date!" She ran over to Tifa and looked around, "Where's Reno? It's exactly 8pm!" Tifa pointed down and Yuffie saw the gifts on the floor.   
  
She slowly kneeled down and grabbed the flowers, then undeveloped picture and the box. She walked backwards and sat down on her bed, placing the box and picture by her side and she picked the note from the flowers. Yuffie carefully read it and stood up, dropping the flowers to the ground and running out of the room, "YUFFIE! Where are you going? Come back!" Yuffie ran to the elevator and pressed the button over and over. It arrived and she got inside, pressing floor number 64, but then half way there, she hit the stop button and sat on the ground, against the glass. She clutched her knees to her chest and hid her face in between, sobbing.  
  
"It's not fair. I could have had my first date. My first REAL date, and then he screws it up. I bet he stood me up. Just a big, practical joke. THE JERK! I knew this was too good to be true." She continued to sob hard.  
  
* * *  
  
Tifa looked out of the door and stared at the elevator, debating whether she should go or not. She turned about and looked at the note on the ground. She leaned down and picked it up, reading it aloud, "I'm sorry Taki. Business called, couldn't stay. We'll try again later. ... Love, Reno" Tifa sat down on Yuffie's bed and stared at the note, "Maybe she went to go find him. I hope that's what she's doing. I'll go find her later."  
  
* * *  
  
Reno stepped up to President ShinRa's office and pushed the door  
  
open with quite a force, it hit the wall, "What is it Rufus?" Reno snapped at him with anger. Rufus was sitting at his desk, typing on his computer, "Oh. I was having problems with the computer, and I knew that you knew a lot about computers, so I called you up." Reno taped his foot, giving a mean look at Rufus, "Key word... WAS having a computer problem. You're telling me you called me up here to fix NOTHING?" Reno was standing at Rufus' desk and he slammed his fist down, shaking everything laid atop of it.  
  
Rufus jumped slightly in his chair, "Chill. Why are you so mad?" Reno straightened up, his head tilted downward, laughing, "I had a date. With one of the most prettiest girls in all of ShinRa." Rufus leaned over his desk, elbows on the table and with his head lying in his hands, listening as if he was interested, "Oh really? And who may that be?"  
  
"Taki Kanzaki. Room 3, Floor 53. Her roommate, Tifa Lockheart, sir." Rufus sat straight up, "Tifa Lockheart? Oh my. I interrupted the date that could have happen between you and Tifa Lockheart's roommate, eh?" Reno glared, "She has a name, not 'Tifa Lockheart's roommate'. Now if you excuse me, I am no use here, and I'm going to go attend to my date." Reno kicked Rufus' desk and turned around, walking off, without closing the door, "Geez, how rude." Rufus snorted under his breath.  
  
Reno walked over to the elevators and got inside, pressing floor number 53.He looked at his watched and it read, "8:13pm."   
  
"Maybe I'm not too late. I hope she'll forgive me." The elevator zoomed down and stopped. He walked out of it and walked down the hall to room 3. He knocked on it and it slid open, none other to hear Tifa's voice respond, "Yuffie? Is that you?" Tifa peered at the door and it turned out to be Reno, "Eh heh... I'm having those silly dreams again! I keep thinking Yuffie, or Barret, or the other members are here. Er... so uh, hi! Where's Taki?"  
  
Reno gave her a puzzled look, "I thought she was here." Tifa shook her head slowly, "Uh, no. I thought she went to go look for you." Reno shook his head, the him and Tifa both gave a shocked look, "Oh no!" Tifa grabbed her shoes and slipped them on, "I'll search the lower floors. You, Reno, go search the upper floors!" He nodded and ran off, thinking to himself, "I'm coming Taki!" Tifa ran the other directions, taking the stairs, "Oh Yuffie, you ditz. I hope you are all right." Reno pressed the elevator button over and over, "OH HURRY UP!!" He got inside and started clicking the top floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Tifa skipped stairs and jumped over them, opening the door to each floor, "Yuf---er---TAKI? Where are you?" Tifa kept looking around, as she bumped into Tseng on the 48th floor, "Oh! Tseng, have you seen Taki?" He shook his head no. "If you do, phone me. It's important!" He nodded with a surprise look and walked up the stairs.   
  
* * *  
  
Reno's elevator shot up, and he looked through the glass, searching everywhere, "TAKI?" He spotted an elevator, stuck, and just sitting there. Inside he spotted his love, "TAKI!" He slammed on the stop button and the elevator stopped with force and screeched to a stop.  
  
"Taki?" Reno got to his knees and pressed up against the glass. His elevator lingered right next to Yuffie's and she looked up, make up smeared down her cheeks, "Reno?" Reno placed his hands against the glass, but then reached in his pocket and pulled out paper and pen, writing a note. He pressed the delicate paper up against the glass and Yuffie read the words to herself, "I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?" Yuffie sniffled, scooting over to the other side of the elevator, placing her hands on the elevator glass, gently nodding. Reno smiled a smile that she has never seen before, a smile of forgiveness and of relief.   
  
  
  
Reno stood up, along with Yuffie. They both pressed the open door button and they got off at the 61st floor. Yuffie fell into Reno's arm and sobbed, "I thought you were just playing with me. Standing me up. Like before." Reno hugged her tightly and smiled, but then got confused, "Like before?" Yuffie stepped back, "Uhm... I had a dream that you were playing a mean trick on me. Yea, that's right." She sighed of relief, forgetting that she wasn't Yuffie, but that she was Taki. Taki Kanzaki, and not herself.  
  
Yuffie than realized that Reno didn't like Yuffie, he liked Taki. She hid her face in his chest and sobbed hard, "It's alright, don't cry. I'm here." She continued to sob, but tried to stop. Reno smiled and sighed happily, holding her closer, "I meant to tell you earlier, but I was so shy in telling you, but uhm," Reno paused and blushed. Yuffie looked up and tilted her head, "What is it?"  
  
Reno stumbled on his words, "You..." He gulped, "...you look beautiful. The most beauty I've ever seen." He looked up and blushed even more. "You mean it?" Yuffie blushed and sniffled. Reno nodded and rubbed his nose, "Yea. I mean it. I really do." Yuffie smiled and tears ran down her cheeks, "Thanks." Reno looked down at her and got a puzzled look, "Why are you crying?" Yuffie wiped her tears and chuckled, "I've never heard kinder words ever." Yuffie, again, buried her face in his chest and sobbed. Reno softly stroked her hair and smiled, closing his eyes. He rested his head on top of hers, taking in a long breath.  
  
"I missed you. I've missed being this way. I wish you knew." Yuffie mumbled extremely softly under her loud sobs without realizing she had done it. Reno nuzzled her head with his, "It's alright. I've missed you too. It's alright to cry... Yuffie Kisaragi."  
  
Yuffie shot her head up, nearly popping him in the chin and pushed him away, "What?" Reno looked at her with soft eyes and a soft smile, "I heard what you said. I know you aren't who you say you are. It's really you. My long lost love, Yuffie Kisaragi." He took a step forward. "You aren't supposed to know!" Yuffie leaned forward and shouted, "Don't tell! Please don't tell! PLEASE!" Reno stood close to her and lifted her chin, pressing his lips against hers. Tears streamed down her cheeks as they locked lips. He pulled back slowly, "I promise. I won't." He kissed her again, and this time Yuffie seemed to tell him, "I love you" through the emotion of the kiss.  
  
Reno gazed into her eyes and pulled back, "I love you too Yuffie." 


	8. Old Friends

> Chapter 8: Old Friends  
  
( Oo I'm an idiot! I was on the second page of this chapter and I accidentally didn't save it and I erased it! Way to go Sakura! Anyways, it's been months, and I've neglected this story. It's the summer time, and I feel like writing... A LOT! Thanks for the couple of reviews for when I was away! I promise to writ more... And I don't, you have the write to kick my butt. Well... I don't own anyone, so whee! Enjoy! )  
  
Yuffie sighed happily and stared into oblivion, "Well some one is happy! I'm glad that you and Reno got to go on your date!" Yuffie sighed again at Tifa's comment. Tifa chuckled and went into the bathroom to fix up her hair. Yuffie smiled, but then snapped out of it and looked at Tifa, who was dressed in traveler's clothing, "Where are you going to?"  
  
"Mideel. To meet up with Red there! Remember? I told you today!" Tifa then pauses and thinks, "But then again, you were probably day dreaming, so whatever! OH! But do remember... If anyone asks where I am, just tell him or her I've gone to do errands, ok? Like tell them I've gone to the Chocobo Sage, and Junon, but don't tell them I've gone to Mideel!" Yuffie nodded and rolled onto her back, on the bed.  
  
Tifa walked out of the bathroom while putting her hair up into a ponytail and looked at Yuffie, "You got that?" Yuffie looked up at Tifa, "Yes ma'am!" Tifa smiled, "Good... And I promise if I find any rare materia, I'll bring it back. Just for you!" Yuffie giggled, "YAY!"  
  
"Well I'm off! Bye Yuf!" Tifa left in a hurry and dove into the elevator at the end of the hall, "Phew! Made it! What luck to have the elevator on my level!" She had herself pressed against the elevator glass and she sighed, turning her head to spot Rufus, "EEP! Uh... Hi Rufus!" She sneered at her, looking her up and down, but then smirked, "Good Morning Tifa. Off somewhere?" Tifa stood straight and nodded, "Yessir, I'm off to do some errands, sir!"  
  
He stepped forward and leaned at Tifa, "And where are you going?" Tifa was thinking, 'Don't mention the date!', but then she said with great grace, "I'm going to Junon, the Chocobo Sage. Oh you know. ShinRa-y stuff!" Rufus gave her a mean face, but then grinned, "Well now. Aren't you a good, little employee!" The elevator stopped and Tifa got off, "Bye!" Rufus waved, but then pressed the floor button up to Yuffie's level.  
  
Tifa ran into the garage, and sighed, "Man! He sure was acting funny! I thought he was ready to kill me on the elevator!" Tifa was leaning against a concrete pillar, but then stood straight and whistled. A car came swerving around the corner and stopped in front of Tifa with a screech, "Nice driving Reno." Reno stepped out of the car and opened the door for Tifa, "Heh, thanks!" Reno smiled and handed her the keys once she sat down. He closed the door and tapped the roof of the car, "Drive safely!"  
  
She shook her head and chuckled, "Yea, yea." She put the key in the ignition, but then looked at Reno who was walking off, "Visiting Yuf-er Taki?" He smiled and gave a thumbs-up. "Thought so. Bye Reno!" She drove off to Mideel.  
  
Rufus' elevator stopped at the level we designated himself, "Now let's see where Tifa's really going." Rufus walked up to the door slowly and was about to knock on it.   
  
Down below, Reno stepped inside the elevator and sighed happily, pressing the same level as Rufus.  
  
Rufus then opened the door with his car key instead of knocking and Yuffie sat straight up, "Reno?! Oh... Good evening President ShinRa." He smiled and shook his hand, "Never mind that. Call me Rufus." She nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, "How may I help you this evening?"  
  
"I saw your roommate leave. She left with very little detail and I would like to know where she is heading." Rufus stepped closed. "And for what purpose would you need this information for President- I mean Rufus?"  
  
"Company purposes!" He snapped. "Oh. Pardon me. I mean we need to know, so if she is in any trouble, we can track her down. And help." He grinned. "Well... uh..." Yuffie stumbled in her words, but then thought carefully. "She said something about Chocobo Sage! And I think something about Junon too!"  
  
Reno got off the elevator and stepped lightly down the hall, but then spotted the door open. He heard two voices, so he stayed hidden to listen as he occasionally peeked to spy on what was going on.  
  
"Oh dear. Taki Kanzaki was your name, correct?" Rufus pondered. Yuffie nodded and stood up, "Yessir it is." Rufus grabbed one of Yuffie's hands, "Ms. Kanzaki. Please. Tell me if there are any other places Tifa is going. We need to keep an eye on every employee, for the sake of their safety and our company." Yuffie thought for a second, "Uh..."  
  
"Come on Taki! Think harder!" He snapped, grabbing her wrist, pulling her close and placing a hand on her side, hard. "Ow! Rufus... You are hurting me! I don't know where she went!"  
  
Reno heard Yuffie's cry of pain and slowly walked in the doorway, knocking on the doorframe, "Hello? Oh President Rufus, Taki. What are you guys doing?" Rufus let go of Taki and straightened his lab coat, "We are discussing about Tifa's departure. And Ms. Kanzaki is telling me that she hasn't a clue of where she went." Reno gave a mean smirk and went up to the two people, "Well Rufus. Hurting a young lady isn't a way to get any information from someone! You have to be more polite."  
  
Reno turned to talk and placed his hands on her shoulder, bending downward a little, with a soft smile, "Now. Where did Tifa go?" Yuffie stared at Reno with her mouth slightly open and with watery eyes, shaking her head slowly. Her expression seemed frightened from what Rufus did. She whispered softly, "I can't tell." Rufus stepped forward quickly, "What did she say?" Reno turned to Rufus, "Fort Condor. Chill Rufus. What has gotten into you lately?"   
  
"Do not speak to the President that way!" He snapped and walked out of the room at the door closed on his way out, but then he leaned against the wall outside to listen to them. Yuffie then sobbed lightly and fell into Reno's arms, "I couldn't tell him! I just couldn't tell him! If I did, he would know she's with Red, and I didn't want to see them hurt! I almost told him though!"  
  
Reno held her close, "It's ok... I understand." He stroked her hair softly, "Where did she go?" She whimpered the word in between sniffles, "Mideel. She knew no one would go there, so she went there to meet him." Reno stroked her hair some more, "It's alright. If you'd like, I could go protect her if anyone snoops around, alright?" Yuffie nodded softly, "That might me a good idea." She kissed him and held it for a few seconds, "Be careful." He nodded and went to the door.  
  
"Rufus?" Reno spotted him walking down the hall, towards the elevators, with his hands in his pockets. Reno then guessed where Rufus was going, "Oh no! Shit!" He went to the stairs and started to leap down the stairs, trying to beat him to the bottom, "I must hurry!"  
  
Tifa skidded across the water and smiled, "YIPPEE! I sure do love these ShinRa cars! They can do anything!" She continued to drive across the water and made it onto shore. After a few minutes of driving over the land she stops at Mideel. The land was so quite, but peaceful. She stepped onto a wooden plank to get across to another area, "My this place has grown." She spotted some new, but small houses.  
  
"Tifa!" She turned her head to spot Red XIII. "RED!" She ran over to him and he pounced on her, "Oh it's so good to see you Red!"  
  
"Same! I've missed you!" Red got off Tifa and she stood up, "So how are you?" Red smiled, "Well let's go somewhere where we can sit and have a snack. It'll be more comfortable." She nodded and the two went to a small restaurant.  
  
Reno made it down the stairs. He spotted Rufus talking to Tseng and Elena, hearing him saying he's going out somewhere and to keep in touch with him. Reno then ran and got into a car, swerving off. Rufus heard the screeches and thought, "Damn. He's leaving before me." Rufus then ran for an air ship to go faster.  
  
"So Red. When you showed me that clip of Cloud, I was wondering. Did you ever get in contact with him again?" Tifa was resting her head in her hands. "Uh..." Red paused, "Not really." Tifa rose an eyebrow, "Really? Do you think he's coming after me to kill me?" Red shrugged his animal shoulders, "Doubt it." After a few minutes of talking, a car is heard outside, screeching, "Holy shnikies! That sounds like Reno."  
  
Red jumped up, "Reno?!" He snapped, "What is he doing here?" Tifa pushed Red down, "It's alright! He's on our side. My side, but he won't harm you or rat on us." An airship from above flew over Mideel and Reno came running up, "TIFA!! TIIIIFAAA! Hide! QUICKLY! Rufus is after you guys!"  
  
"What?!" Tifa stood up. "Come on Red! Let's go!" Tifa started to run, but then turned her head towards, "I want an explanation later!" Reno nodded and ran out of Mideel to keep Rufus out.  
  
Tifa and Red ran out of Mideel and into the forest, "I can't believe it! Yuffie had better not have told Rufus! Or no materia for her!" Red growled, "Jump on! You're too slow!" Tifa rose an eyebrow, "Uh... Ok?" She jumped on top of Red and he ran faster then ever before. Tifa pointed, "Look! That tree is huge, maybe we can hide in there!"  
  
"Got that!!" Red XIII jumped up high into the tree and they carefully hide them selves well, while casting a rare and new materia, 'Camouflage.'  
  
Rufus then made his way to the entrance, "Ah. Reno. What matters do you have in Mideel?" Reno leaned against the opening, "Ah you know! There is a rare new materia here. I thought I'd pick it up." Rufus glared at him, "You aren't allowed to have materia while on the job Reno." Reno glared back at him, "I know that President. I'm picking it up for when I have to go out and battle. You know how I have to protect ShinRa with everything I've got."  
  
Rufus grinned, "Such a good Turk. Now if you could move."  
  
"I'm sorry Rufus, but I can't let you." Reno closed his eyes. "And why would that be?" Rufus had a mean tone in his voice. "You know the people here! If they saw that the President was here, they'd either crowd around you, try to fight you, or just kick you out. They are the rebels of all the land I hear. They hate the President and ShinRa." Rufus glared, "And they let you in?"  
  
"Oh I haven't gone in. Well... I tried, but they kicked me out." Reno took out a cigarette and lit it, crossing his arms. Rufus turned his head, "Who's car is that over there?" Reno looked over, "Mine." Rufus shook his head, "No, I'm talking about that other car." Reno spotted Tifa's car and whispered, "Shit."  
  
"That's probably one of the resident's car." Reno shrugged. "It looks like a ShinRa car." Rufus replied. "You know those rebels. They steal and fight, even though they are nice people. It's probably one of our old ones anyways." Rufus squinted and stared, "It looks new to me."  
  
Reno then burst, "I DON'T KNOW THEN! IT'S NOT OUR CAR! GET OVER IT RUFUS! GEEZ!" Rufus then stepped back, but Reno continued, "If you want to go inside and get your ass kicked inside out, then be my guest, but then I suggest that you leave before we both get killed." Reno then held out his weapon at Rufus, "Leave." Reno went to his car, got inside and drove off, as Rufus stood there, standing blankly, "Uh..."  
  
"Tch. Whatever. I'll leave. I mean he is a Turk after all, and I have to trust my own Turks." Rufus went off, totally forgetting that Reno was playing with his mind, and made him lose his concentration. He got into his airship and left. Tifa and Red saw it fly off and Rufus was staring out the window, "He's gone." Tifa mumbled. They climbed out of the tree and sighed, "I guess I better go now Red. I'm sorry, but I wish my visit could have been longer."   
  
Red jumped up, "It's alright Tifa. I understand." She leaned down and kissed Red XIII on the head and walked off, "Oh! Do you need a ride Red?" He grinned, "If that would be ok!" She nodded and ran on.  
  
Reno made it back to ShinRa and took the elevator to Yuffie, running to her room, "Open up!" Yuffie recognized the voice and opened the door. He smiled, but looked worried, "Rufus isn't back is he?" She shook her head, "Breathe Reno! Sit down for a moment. What happened?" She went to go fetch him a glass of water.  
  
"I got there just in time to make Tifa and her friend hide. I forced Rufus to stay out and then we both left. So it's all ok hopefully." Yuffie returned with a glass of water and handed it to him, "Thanks Yuf." He gulped it down and handed her the glass. He fell back onto Yuffie's bed and sighed, "Man, I'm tired from running around." Yuffie sat next to him and stroked his hair, "Just rest. I'll watch after you."  
  
Shortly after Reno's return, Rufus returned, still unknown of what he was supposed to do, and went straight to his office. Tifa returned Red, and 20 minutes after Rufus returned, Tifa finally made it back. She quietly made her way back to the room and smiled, looking at Reno and Yuffie and they slept. She quietly went to the bathroom to change clothes and she sat down at the table afterwards to have a little snack.  
  
"Hmm... I don't think this snack will fill me up. I'll order some down in the cafeteria." Tifa got up, wrote a small note for Yuffie saying she was down in the cafeteria if she woke up and needed her. Tifa walked down the hall and got inside the elevator. She pressed the button to the cafeteria, but with a sharp stop, the elevator stopped suddenly and loud sirens went off along with red lights, "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! An unknown, blonde haired man was identified in level 53! Caution! He carries a weapon! Caution!"  
  
Yuffie and Reno woke up with a startle and sat up, "Did he say 53?" Yuffie stared at Reno. Reno looked back at her, "And did he say blonde?" Yuffie got a scared face and her eyes went wide, "Oh no! He's after Tifa!"
> 
> Tifa looked around, "That must be...!"
> 
> Yuffie's door open and there stood a silhouette of a man, holding a sword, "Where is she?"
> 
> Tifa pressed every button of the elevator, trying to go up, "No! Go up! GO UP!!"
> 
> The man took the note for Yuffie, "The cafeteria?" After he read it, he ran out of the room. Yuffie stood up, "NO! I must follow him!" Yuffie ran out of the room and tried to keep up. He stood at the edge, where the elevator is supposed to be and he looked down, spotting Tifa in the elevator.  
  
Tifa looked up and spotted the man, "That's... It can't be..."  
  
"It's Cloud..."  
  
( You know what else chitlins? I might end up having more than 15 chapters. MAYBE MORE! Why? I haven't even gotten close to explaining Tifa's new love ( xD ) and when and why Cloud is after here. I tried to hint a little near the end of this chapter but yea... I'm lame. Sorry people. o.o )


	9. Cloud's Revenge

**Chapter 9: Cloud's Revenge**  
  
(Wooo!! I just finished the 8th chapter, and I'm ready to rock on the 9th! Thanks for the reviews [Consisting of my awesome supporter Precious Fire, thank you!] and the support! I'm trying to get a little bit more funny, but it keeps curving into the seriousness! .o; Well I hope you enjoyed the mini story in the middle! It's to make you giggle, even during times of seriousness (but this chapter is going to be the extreme-o serious u.u; )! I don't "pwn" ( yes. PWN... not own. Pwn. ) any of these characters... Or do I? j/k... Anyways. ENJOY!)  
  
A young Tifa runs up and spots a young Cloud, "Sorry I'm late. You said you wanted to talk about something?" She sits down, next to Cloud and she stares at him, waiting for him to say something. "Come this spring... I'm leaving this town for Midgar." Tifa looked away, "...all the boys are leaving our town." Cloud turned sharply at Tifa and said with a bit of frustration in his voice, "But I'm different from all of them. I'm not just going to find a job. I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth!"  
  
Tifa looked up the night sky, "Sephiroth... The Great Sephiroth. Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?" Cloud looked down into his lap, "...I probably won't be able to come back to this town for a while." Tifa jumped from her spot and started to climb behind him, up a flight of stairs. "...huh?" Cloud turned to look at her, but she moved. Tifa stood above him, "Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?" Cloud looked up at her, "I'll try." Tifa came back down to join him, "Hey, why don't we make a promise? Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind... You come save me, all right?"  
  
Cloud looked at her with a puzzled look, "What?" Tifa smiled, "Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once." Cloud continued with his confused mind, "What?" Tifa pouted for a moment, "Come on! Promise me!" Cloud gave Tifa a soft smile, "All right... I promise."  
  
Cloud...  
  
??  
  
Cloud...?  
  
What?  
  
"Cloud! Wake up!" Cid shook him as if he were a rag doll. "Cloud! Geez man! You sleep forever! You were tossing and turning too much, it was annoying everyone. Get up!" Cloud sat up and rubbed his eyes, and yawned, "Why did you have to wake me up? We have nothing to do today... Or ever again! The planet is saved, Sephiroth is gone, and Midgar still smells like shit. Ok?! Leave me alone." He punched Cid and turned around.  
  
"Geez, man! What's your damn problem?" Cid threw his cigarette butt at him and returned to the others. After a moment or two, Cloud then realized that the cigarette butt was still partially lit, "Oh no. OW, OW, OW!"  
  
Cloud jumped up, smacking the butt off of him, "Damn you Cid!"  
  
Cid sat down at a table, propping his feet up, giving a mean smirk. Aeris sighed, "Threw another cigarette butt at him?" Cloud got up with a mean smirk and punched Cid, "Thanks a lot there, Cid." Cid laughed and fell out of his chair in result of the punch. Aeris sighed at Cloud and Batter sat in the corner with his arms crossed, silently. Red XIII rested under the bar counter and stayed silent himself. All of a sudden, Barret stood up, stomped the ground, and shouted, "Where is everyone?! I mean Tifa, Vincent, and Cait Sith left. And where the hell is Yuffie? She disappeared! God dammit!" Barret punched his fist on the bar counter and growled.  
  
Red stuck his head up, "Just chill Barret. They'll come back." Cloud turned to Red XIII and said sharply, "What makes you think that? Huh? TELL ME!" Cloud stomped his foot forward and yelled. Red then sat up and growled, "They aren't all bad people! They were with us before to save the planet, to defeat Sephiroth, and to love one another! So SHUT UP! You act like everything will die and AVALANCHE will be no more! Accept the fact they are gone! But they'll come back! Why? Because we're their family!" Cloud stepped back from Red and his face filled with anger, "Oh yea?"  
  
Cloud started to shuffle around, grabbing his sword and materia, while Aeris is following him around, trying to stop him, "Cloud! Stop being so stubborn!" Cloud heads for the door, as Aeris lays a hand on his shoulder and he jerks away, "I'm going to find Tifa." He turns to Aeris, and his eyes are filled with either hate or love. Aeris steps forward, "But why Cloud? You have me here. I don't know where Yuffie is at, but it doesn't matter. Do you love Tifa or something?" Cloud gets a gnarled look on his face and he runs out of the pub, while Aeris falls to her knees, holding her hand outward, "Cloud! Cloud...wait! Cloud..." Aeris then scooted back with fear in her eyes. Her face turned pale and tears started to form and roll down her ghost like face.  
  
"His eyes..." Aeris said quietly. "Aeris?" Barret, Cid, and Red stepped up as Barret bent down to her. "His eyes..." She repeated. Barret said softly, "What about them? What's the matter?" Aeris turned slowly and looked at him as cold tears ran down her velvet face, "Did you see? His eyes... They had the look of... Sephiroth's eyes." Automatically, Cid stepped back, Red growled, and Barret straightened up, "I thought something seemed wrong."  
  
Red growled a low tune and said softly, "This is bad... Real bad." He turned away and walked behind the counter, "I must tell Tifa." He clawed at his bracelet and a small screen popped up, "Phone: Tifa." The screen made a small chirping noise and Tifa picked up.  
  
"RED! What are you doing? I was on a date!"   
  
Red grins, "Oh really? And with who?" Tifa blushes and looks away, "Ugh, you're such a dog." He barks at her, "I take that to offence!" Tifa jumps back slightly, "Oh sorry! I didn't mean it like that." She chuckles slightly, "Anyways... Why are you calling Red?"  
  
"Well... I got your letter and I wanted to call to tell you, that day will be fine." He kind of grins, but then Tifa catches on, "And?" Red sighs, "Ok... and I wanted to tell you that Cloud is out for you." He continues to smile, but with his ears lowered. "Oh... Good or bad?" Tifa scratches her head. "I can't tell. Her...I have a recording of what happened."  
  
Red pressed buttons on his bracelet with his claws and a recording of what happened show up on the screen. Tifa watches the movie in horror and watches it a couple more times. The sound and picture fades and Tifa is back on the screen.  
  
"See? It's just so odd..." Red sighs and looks down. "Hmm..." Tifa leans against a wall, teasing a strand of her hair. "You better watch out Tifa. I don't know if this'll be a good thing or a bad thing." Tifa smiles and looks at the screen, "Ok... Thanks Red! I can't wait 'til Thursday!" He nods and the screen disappears and she turns her phone off.  
  
Red sighs, "Tifa. Please be careful." He walks over to the others, "How's Aeris?" Cid is sitting at a table, smoking a cigarette, "She's calmed down a bit." He points to Barret and Aeris is talking to him about something.  
  
Barret speaks to Aeris in a calmed voice, "Do you think we should go after him?" Aeris' eyes widen, "NO! We can't! It's his business..." She stands up and runs over to the arcade machine and it lowers, going into the lower level. Red sighs, "She must be frightened..."  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud runs hard towards the only place he can think of to go... ShinRa. His face mangled with expressions, his eyes deepened with hate or love, his heart racing, and his mind asking questions. 'What to do?' 'Where to go?' 'What should I do when I see her?' 'I hate her!' 'I love her!' 'Why?'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'...Why?'  
  
Cloud continued to run for hours, but he started to slow down. A few minutes later, he slowed down completely and passed out from being exhausted. He lied there in Midgar's polluted soil for a couple of hours. It seemed as if no one dared mess with him if anyone walked by. They kept with their business and let him be. Soon enough, his eyes start to wake up and he sat up, "I must have ran myself to exhaustion. I need to get a drink." He got up from the soil and ignored what mess of him remained and sat down on a piece of rubbish. He pulled out a water bottle from his belt and drank the water in haste, "No time to waste. I must go!"   
  
He stood up, threw the water bottle down to the ground and began to run, "It'll make no difference. There is trash everywhere anyways." Cloud's face loosened up, but still had raging emotions in his heart, 'Tifa... Why?'  
  
After a couple hours he stood outside of the ShinRa entrance. He looked around, "Where should I go? The stairs of front entrance?" He shook his head, "Geez! This is familiar. Oh whatever. I'm here for Tifa, and not for any other ShinRa scum." He then ran straightforward into the front.  
  
"HALT! Stop right there... OOF!" Cloud knocked the ShinRa SOLDIER against the head with the hilt of his sword. "HEY!" Another SOLDIER ran up to him. "I don't have time for these games..." Cloud said in a deep, angry voice. The SOLDIER tried to swing his sword, but with one slick movement, Cloud slid his sword straight past the soldier and the soldier fell to the ground. "Uhn..." The man fell and blood started to pour out. Right before his last moments, he contacted security and warned them, right as Cloud started too walk away. Cloud sneered, "How dare you." He turned and stabbed the SOLDIER in the back, twisting his blade to make sure the SOLDIER wouldn't cause any more trouble, "Now then." Cloud ran inside and up to a flight of stairs, killing SOLDIERs along the way. He checked every floor and right up to the 42nd floor, he stopped and spotted a map with people's names on that level, "Where is she?"  
  
Meanwhile, Tifa was up in her room, eating a little snack. "Hmm... I don't think this snack will fill me up. I'll order some down in the cafeteria." Tifa got up, wrote a small note for Yuffie saying she was down in the cafeteria if she woke up and needed her. Tifa walked down the hall and got inside the elevator. She pressed the button to the cafeteria, but with a sharp stop, the elevator stopped suddenly and loud sirens went off along with red lights, "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! An unknown, blonde haired man was identified in level 53! Caution! He carries a weapon! Caution!" Tifa looked around, "That must be!" She gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.  
  
Cloud ran out of the stairs and onto his designated level, "Shit. They set the alarm." He grinned, "It took them long enough." He ran over to the room and Yuffie's door open and there stood a silhouette of a man, holding a sword, "Where is she?" Yuffie looked at him, "I don't know!" Cloud took the note for Yuffie, "The cafeteria?" After he read it, he ran out of the room. Yuffie stood up, "NO! I must follow him!" Yuffie ran out of the room and tried to keep up. He stood at the edge, where the elevator is supposed to be and he looked down, spotting Tifa in the elevator.  
  
Tifa looked up and spotted Cloud, "It's him! Cloud!" Cloud stared down upon her and grinned, "There you are..." Yuffie ran up from behind and grabbed him, pulling him back, "Stop it! Stop it Cloud!" Cloud sharply turned his next and looked slightly at Yuffie, "So this is were you ran to? I guess we aren't good enough for you. Traitor!" Cloud got himself free and pushed Yuffie back, "I said I don't have time for these games!" He yelled and swung his sword at her, but right before he made his sword to her, he made his sword in contact with Reno's electric prod, "Cloud, don't you dare harm her!" Cloud sneered, and at that moment, Yuffie saw a different emotion in his eyes, "Sephiroth?" Yuffie quivered back, "RENO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She screamed and moved back. Reno tried to push Cloud back, but Cloud seemed too strong and he pushed Reno back and slashed his sword at him. Yuffie's eyes filled with hot, angry tears and she screamed, "RENO!" She went to his side as a slash across his chest started to bleed, "You're hurt!" Reno smiled, "Run. I'll take care of him!" Cloud started to walk towards the edge again, but Yuffie got up, "You stop right there!"  
  
Cloud turned and looked bored at her, "I said I have no time for these STUPID GAMES! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" He slashed at her and got her on the arm and leg. Yuffie stumbled onto her butt and she grabbed her arm. Reno gasped and went to Yuffie, "Are you alright?" She nodded and her face seemed to cringe.  
  
Cloud walked towards the edge and looked upon the frightened Tifa, "There you are." He turned to Yuffie and Reno, waving slightly, "Bye bye!" He then jumped down a couple of floors and landed on top of the elevator, making it shift a little. Tifa screamed and fell to the floor. She sat up and looked at the roof of the elevator as Cloud started to open the emergency door. "He's going to kill me... He hates me!" She shivered and tears started to form, but then she realized something, "I'm a part of ShinRa. I can take him down!" She stood up and cloud removed the door, jumping inside.  
  
"There you are." He stepped closer and she stepped back, "Cloud..." He stepped forward slowly, as she stepped back, but then she hit the side of the elevator and was cornered. She felt her heart beat, "Don't..." Cloud stepped up to her, face to face and sneered, "You left me. You destroyed our group. You made others leave! You selfless person. All you think about is yourself! What about us Tifa?" Tifa straightened her fear and pushed him back, "Yea Cloud! What about us? You cheated on me! YOU CHEATED ON ME!" She screamed at him. His eyes got filled with anger and he pushed her against the elevator glass, cracking it slightly, holding her by her throat, "Don't speak to me like that! You're the one who left me."  
  
Tifa started to close her eyes, "I hope you are proud." Cloud tightened his grip on her throat. "Uhhg..." Tifa tried to gulp, but then she opened on eye, "Now you really are what you said." He yelled in her face, "What do you mean by that?" She smirked, "You became The Great Sephiroth. I can see it in your eyes. Jealousy, hatred, abuse, strength. Everything you have dreamed up, has come true." She gasped while she spoke, losing more air at a time. Cloud stepped back with a shocked face. "Shut up! I'm not like that!" He stepped back, grabbed his head, and fell to his knees. Tifa gasped for air and rubbed her neck, looking down upon Cloud, "You don't feel it? It's burning in your heart. I can see it in your eyes. You've turn into Sephiroth." She kneeled down and he scooted away from her, knocking into the other side of the elevator, "STOP IT! Stop saying that! I'm not!" Tears started to form in his eyes out of anger and shock. Tifa then smiled softly and leaned forward to him, stroking his hair, "Just breathe." Cloud growled, between sniffles, "How dare you say I'm him."  
  
Tifa looked at him with an odd face, "What?" He looked up at her and then tackled her upward to the glass, making it smash and shards fly off the elevator and some into her, "CLOUD, DON'T!" Blood started to trickle down her face and back. He growled, "I loved you." He tightened his grip and cried, "You broke my heart. What did I do? I'm sorry! I SAID SORRY!" he pushed her into a sharp piece of glass, "Ooow! Stop it Cloud!" Tifa winced in pain, but all of a sudden a huge thump was heard on top of elevator, and from what Tifa could tell in the dark and in all the red lights was a figure of a tall man, "Let go of her Cloud." Tifa couldn't make out the voice, and started to fade because lose of blood. "Who is that?" She tried to look, but she fainted right there as the unknown man knocked out Cloud.  
  
The next morning, Tifa slowly woke up in an unfamiliar place, "Where am I?" She looked around slowly and found a huge, grinning plushie with a cat on his head, "Cait Sith?" He jumped up a bit and smiled, "Good morning Ms. Tifa. How are you feeling?" Tifa tried to sit up, but couldn't, "I feel sore. What happened?" The cat jumped down from the plushie's head and sat next to Tifa, "Cloud intruded and attacked you Ms. Tifa." Tifa closed her eyes and remember seeing what happened, "Oh yea..." She sighed and looked out the clean window of the ShinRa building and onto the dungy site of pollution, "I wish sunlight would shine through and I could see blue sky. It would be much more relaxing than that uneasy sight." Cait Sith patted Tifa's hand, "I understand. It'll be cleaned up soon enough." Tifa sighed and turned to Cait Sith with a smile, "You are so nice to me."  
  
As soon as she said that, the door opened and Yuffie came in with a bandage on her arm and leg, followed by a suited Vincent, "Tifa! Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Yuffie went over to her, "I'm fine, but what about you Yuf-er-Taki?" Tifa glanced at Vincent, as he nodded, knowing that this 'Taki' was Yuffie. Tifa then looked back at Yuffie, "What happened to you Yuffie?" Yuffie sat down carefully at a seat next to Tifa's bed, as Vincent took Yuffie's crutch, "I got attacked by Cloud. I'm so sorry Tifa, but I tried to stop him. Reno tried to stop him too, but he got us both." Tifa sat up a little, "Oh my gosh! Is Reno alright?" Yuffie looked down at her lap and tears started to form, but she tried to keep a smile on her face, "Cloud... He got Reno pretty bad. He slashed him pretty bad across his chest. The medical says he'll be ok, but I'm worried. I'm worried for both of you." Tifa frowned, "I'm so sorry Yuffie."  
  
Vincent cleared his throat, "Reno is in the next infirmary. He's doing very well in recovering. Yuffie, I think you should go comfort him." Yuffie looked up at Vincent and she nodded, grabbing her crutch and standing up, "I will." She turned to Tifa and wiped her eyes, "Get better soon. It'll get lonely in the apartment." Tifa smiled and nodded, "I'll be back sooner than you know it! Now go!" Yuffie smiled and went to the door as Vincent opened it and let her through, "Bye Yuf." He closed the door and turned back to Tifa, "Tifa..." Tifa turned her head from the door to him, "Yes Vincent?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, "What was Cloud doing here?" Tifa sighed, "Red warned me. He told me Cloud was after me. He said he wanted his revenge on hurting him, leaving him, and leaving the group. Then he attacked me... When I told him he had the emotions of Sephiroth. He went ballistic on me, attacked me, and then..." Tifa stopped and then thought, looking down. Vincent tilted his head, "What is it?"  
  
"A man." Tifa said quietly. Vincent rose an eyebrow, "What?" Tifa looked up at him, "A man came to my rescue. I couldn't think of who it was or who's voice I heard." Vincent sat up and thought for a moment, "Hmm... Oh yea!" Vincent snapped his finger and pointed at her, "You saviour was..." He went into a thought again. Tifa stared at him strangely, "Who was it?"  
  
Vincent smiled and chuckled, "Sorry I forgot for a moment." He thought for a second more, "I just heard the small details, but I believe your saviour who helped you out was Tseng." Tifa sat up with a shocked look, "What?!" 


	10. An Unexpected Package

**Chapter 10: ****An Unexpected Package**  
  
( See? It was serious! I'm sorry! :/ Well now, I'm on the 10th chapter and I'm excited! Thank you Neko Yuffie and Precious Fire! You guys are too awesome! :D Well this chapter won't be as serious ( or at least I hope it won't be ) and if it is, I'll have to have another mini story, won't I? Well again, I thank everyone for the support and I'll try to update as much as possible! I don't own any one, they belong to Square [Enix]. Enjoy! )

* * *

Yuffie walked into Reno's infirmary and saw him resting on his bed with a huge bandage wrapped around his torso. Reno's eyes opened slowly and he smiled softly as he noticed Yuffie walk in, "Hello, my love." Yuffie wobbled over with her crutch, "Hi Reno." She smiled back at him and sat down at a chair next to his bed, "How are you feeling?" Reno tried to sit up a little, "Sore." Yuffie tilted her head, "Well what would you expect? Are you feeling any better at all though?"  
  
"Much better, now that you are here," He placed his hand on her cheek and softly rubbed it. Yuffie chuckled and lifted herself onto his bed and sat up as he laid his head on her lap, "My poor Reno. Please get better soon." Reno stared up at her, "You too. I have to get back at Cloud for what he did." Yuffie sighed, "Don't blame him. He had the eyes of Sephiroth. Too many emotions possessed his weak heart." Reno shifted and looked over at the door, "What did they do with him?" Yuffie started to rub Reno's hair softly, "I don't know. Maybe Vincent or someone else knows."  
  
Some stomping was heard coming down the hall of the infirmary, and the door to Tifa's room slide open and in came a furious Rufus, "TIFA! How dare you! You got one of my best Turks hurt! It's your entire fault that Cloud came here and attacked Kanzaki, Reno, and yourself! I should get you fired!" Tifa whimpered and pulled the covers up. Vincent looked at Tifa than the Rufus, "Chill Rufus. It isn't her fault! It's not like Reno is dead! Just go away! We'll deal with this later." Rufus growled and walked out of the room.   
  
Tifa hid under her covers and sniffled, "It is my fault. If I hadn't left in the first place, everything would be fine." Vincent sat next to her bed and tugged on the covers, showing her face, "It isn't you fault. You did what you felt was right, and Cloud just decided to come and get his love, but it seemed more like he was possessed. So it's not your fault."  
  
There was a knock at the door and it slid open. Tseng stood in the doorway and walked in after a few seconds, "How are you feeling Tifa?" She nodded and blushed, "I'm alright." She looked at her blanket and thought, 'Why am I blushing? I might have a fever. Lose of blood can do that to a person.' Tifa looked up at Tseng, "Thank you Tseng." Tseng walked over to Vincent and looked down at Tifa, "It's alright. I hope you aren't hurt badly." She shook her head slowly and looked up at him. Vincent sat back in his chair, "She's recovering fast. Did you pay a visit to Reno already?' Tseng nodded and his phone vibrated. He then sighed, grabbed it and hung it up. Tifa gave a shocked look, "Weren't you going to pick that up?" Tseng sighed again, "I have other important matters on my hands, like visiting you and Reno."  
  
Tifa smiled, "Thanks Tseng." He nodded and sat at the end of her bed, "Really, I'm not that busy of a man. If someone ever needs something, I sacrifice time and help them." Tifa messed with her blanket and pulled it away from her face, "Can I ask you something Tseng?"   
  
"Yea go ahead." Tifa tried to sit up, but had trouble, so Vincent gave her a hand by placing a pillow behind her back and lying her against it, "How did you know where I was?" Tseng looked up at the ceiling, "Well, I was in the security room, and we got the message from the SOLDIER down below. It took us awhile to set the alarm because they seemed to be messed up for some reason. It's an old system and we haven't used it in a long time." Tifa nodded and bent her knees upward towards her chest. "So I finally fixed it and it went off. Once we got the location on Strife, we warned everyone. Since there were no SOLDIERs on that level, or there were, but they got killed, I decided to make my way down there. It took me a while because the elevators were stuck, so I took the stairs, and made it onto the level. I saw Kanzaki and Reno, and they were injured. I called for a medic and they were on their way. I then asked Kanzaki where Strife went and she pointed to the edge and I went over there, noticing an elevator with two people in there. I instantly thought it was you and Strife, because he'd only be after you, was my guess. I made the jump and went inside. I saw that you were hurt, so I fought Strife. I wasn't going to harm him at first, but he killed our SOLDIERs and harmed you."  
  
Tifa looked at him with a bit of confusion, "What happened after you knocked him out?" Tseng gave a long sigh of exhaustion, "I then had security turn the elevators back on, and I rushed you to the medic and I took Strife to the Corel Prison. He'll be staying there for a while until he can recover from whatever made him do that." Tifa nodded, "I might have some information on why Cloud did that." She tried to shift but she winced in pain. Tseng and Vincent both sat forward, just in case she fell over, "Tifa, please rest. You had a tough night." Vincent helped her lie down. Tseng nodded, "I agree with Valentine. We can talk about it later." Tifa opened her eyes, "Are you sure?" Tseng gave a soft smile and nodded, "Yes I'm sure. Now rest." Tifa blushed at his unique smile as both of the men stood up and started to walk out of the room. Tseng left and Vincent turned to Tifa, "I'll be back later to check on you, alright?" Tifa nodded slowly and closed her eyes. The door shut and Vincent and Tseng headed towards the elevators to go to the President's office.  
  
Elena was walking down the hall and she spotted Tseng and Vincent when they walked out of the infirmary. She gave a confused look, wondering what they were doing in there. She gasped, "Oh my gosh! Maybe they were in there... NO! My Tseng can't be gay!" She ran over to the room she saw them left and the door slid open, "What's this? Tifa Lockheart?! What is she doing in here?" Elena growled in a low voice, "He better have not been visiting her!" She walked in the room and the door shut. She walked quietly up to Tifa's bed and stared down upon her, "I'll be watching you Lockheart. Make another move on my Tseng and I will crush you like a bug."   
  
**   
**  
Tseng and Vincent got on the elevator, "Hey Vincent. I have to stop by security for a moment, alright?" Vincent nodded, "Sure go ahead. I'll wait for you in front of the President's office." Tseng nodded, and the elevator stopped. Tseng walked out, turned and gave the ShinRa solute, receiving one from Vincent in return. The elevator went up and Tseng walked to security, "Hey Rude. Hey Reeve. On duty today?" Reeve turned around and waved, "Yea. Hey I think there is something you might want to check out." Tseng walked up to Reeve, "What is it?" Reeve turned his seat around and pointed to one of the TV monitors, "Isn't that your girlfriend on level 64? And isn't that Tifa?" Tseng gave an angry look at the monitor and ran out of the room.   
  
**   
**  
Elena then sighed, "I guess I shouldn't be so jealous. I mean you do have a boyfriend. And he is psycho. Isn't that good enough? I mean..." She grabbed some papers that was clipped to a clipboard, reading, "Ambushed. Attacker: Strife, Cloud."   
  
Elena laughed, "That's all I need to read!" She placed the clipboard down looked around the room, finding something interesting. She grabbed the plug for the heart monitor and for the call-for-help system and yanked it out of the wall, "That'll be a good starter. Pleasant dreams Tifa darling." She sneered and walked out of the room. At the moment she walked out, she bumped into Tseng, "TSENG! DARLING! How are you?" She hugged him and the door behind her closed. He pushed her back onto the closed door hard and it opened, causing her to fall inside, "OW! Tseng! What was that for?" He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room, "What are you doing in there Elena? You aren't allowed to be in there without permission." He said in his normal type of voice.  
  
Elena whimpered and tried to pull her arm back from him, but his strength was no match for her, "Tseng! You're hurting my arm! Please let go!" Tseng's grip tightened, "Answer my question Elena. What were you doing in there?" Elena pouted, "Visiting her. I noticed she was in there, and I thought I would pay my respects." Tseng's voice rose a little, "You have no respect for her." Tseng then went towards Tifa's infirmary and the door opened, "Now show me what you did." Elena kept pouting, "I didn't do anything!" Tseng rose his voice even more, but tried not to disturb Tifa, "Show me!" He let go of her arm with a slight push. Elena hung her head low and pointed over to the plug. Tseng looked at it as it lied out of its socket, "Geez Elena. What do you have against Tifa? She hasn't done anything to you." Tseng went and plugged it back in.  
  
Elena started to cry softly, "She's our enemy! She's thinks she's better than everyone! She's trying to steal you away from me!" Her shoulder shook in anger and her fists balled up. Tseng grabbed Elena by her shoulders and shook her slightly, "What are you talking about? She's a part of ShinRa. She never goes around and brags about herself. You have a higher priority than she does, AND I'M NOT YOU BOYFRIEND! I am only your mentor, and that's it. Get over your childish acts, or you can go back to where you first came from." Tseng walked out of the infirmary and went straight for the elevators. Elena stood there with a scared face and the last of the tears went down her face, "What?"  
  
  
  
Back in Midgar, at the pub, Aeris was sitting at the bar counter, with her head down in her arms. Barret sat in his usual corner as Cid smoked a cigarette. Red lied under the counter as his tail twitched. The pub seemed quiet except for Marlene playing at the arcade game. Aeris quietly said, "Where's Cloud?" Barret sighed, "He better not be dead." Cid propped his feet on the table and leaned back in his chair, looking at the ceiling, "Dammit." Red continued to sit quietly, moving his tail occasionally.   
  
Aeris sat up, "What happens if he was captured?" Barret kept his same position. Aeris turned around in her seat, "Where would he be? I don't even know where he went. Do you think he'll come back?" Barret kept the same some more and Cid squashed his cigarette, then flicked his butt somewhere. Aeris jumped off the stool and stomped her foot, and Red's head rose, "BARRET! ANSWER ME! What should we do?!" Barret growled, then quickly slammed his fist against the wall, startling everyone, except for Marlene, as she continued to play the game, "I don't know Aeris! I don't worry about him all the time! I'm just worried that our group will fall apart!" Cid placed his feet on the ground and straightened his jacket, "Well look at it. This is pathetic! It's just the four of us, until we get Cloud back." Barret growled at Cid, then Aeris stepped in, "Well!" She paused for a moment and then looked down at the ground with her fist balled up against her chest. The guys looked at her, "Well?" Red asked.  
  
"Well... Maybe it's just our time." Aeris sighed. Cid turned in his chair, "What do you mean 'our time'?" Aeris looked up at everyone and smiled, "Maybe it's everyone's time to go their separate ways. To make their own decision." Aeris' smile disappeared after Barret stood up and slammed his fist against the counter, "It's not their time! Why? Because most of them went to ShinRa, our rivals, and the other two, I don't know where they went! Cloud's gone, and so is Yuffie! What kind of choice is that? They didn't tell us shit!" Aeris stepped back, "The planet is saved." Red walked from under the counter, "That's what we think." Everyone gave Red an odd look, "What do you mean?" Aeris stepped up to Red. He looked up at them, "ShinRa still has that huge plate. But the question is; does it operate?" Everyone thought for a second, but then Cid stepped up, "No. It doesn't work. I remember reading in the one of the latest ShinRa times that they are shutting it off, and since it's shut off, it'll possibly fall apart after awhile." Aeris gasped, "But that's a big risk to the people who live on it, and to the people who live under it!" Red nodded, "I wonder why they don't just take it apart." Barret grunted, "Because they are lazy slime." They sighed and got back to where they were first sitting. Aeris laid her head on the bar counter again and sighed, "Cloud... Where are you?"  
  
There was a knock at the front of the bar and everyone looked to see whom it was. A package man walked in and looked around, "Uh... I have a package for a Red XIII?" Red lifted his head and walked over, "That'll be me!" The package man gave an odd look, "A talking dog?" Red barked, "Hey! I take that to offense!" The man stepped back, "Sorry. Here!" The man placed the package on the ground and ran out. Red looked at it, seeing it was from Taki Kanzaki from ShinRa Corp. He quickly grabbed the string that was wrapped around the package and took it into his mouth, "I'll be back later you guys." Everyone gave a confused look, "Wonder what's with him!" Cid lit another cigarette and leaned back. Barret sat back and Aeris didn't care about anything else except for Cloud.  
  
Red ran after he left the bar to the exploded reactor that was just up the dirted path from the bar. He went beyond the fence and sat in a corner, "Who's Taki Kanzaki?" He started to rip at the package carefully and a note fell out, upon a sparkling, coloured statue. He took his paw and unfolding the once folded note. He read carefully:  
  
"Hey Red! Guess who! It's me! Yuffie! How are you? I'm sorry if I confused you with the name Taki Kanzaki. It's my undercover name. I'm sorry I left, but I just needed to be with my 'big sis' Teef! Well she isn't my big sis, but she treats me like family. If you are wondering what the colourful statue is, well... I don't know what it is! But I know it's made out of materia. I stole it from Rufus' ship when I rescued Tifa from Rufus. Tee-hee! I know. Why wouldn't I keep it? Well... I wanted to give a present to a friend! I miss you a lot, and hope that I can meet up with ya again. Oh and Tifa says hi!  
  
"Well I guess I better end this letter! You probably have better things to do! Tee-hee! By friend!  
  
Yuffie"  
  
"First I get a note from Tifa, and now Yuffie! I'm glad I'm not the one getting bashed here and also I'm glad I'm their friend!" He smiled and examined the oddly shaped, materia statue. He sat down and curled his tail around to his side to get better light on the statue, "This is the oddest thing I've ever seen!" He picked it up delicately with his right front paw and looked closely, "There are some markings on there! They look familiar." He looked up at the plated sky and thought for a moment, "Oh, now I remember! They are the ancient markings Grandfather showed me once. I can't remember what it means. He told me this chant that went with it." Red once again looked up at the plated sky, and then back to the statue, thinking hard, "Oh yea! I believe it was 'Bones of vires, lacertosus of vita, externus vita vivo, quod saeta in caput capitis.' Wow, what an odd chant. I never knew what it meant. Huh?"   
  
He looked down at the statue and it started to glow, "Holy Bahamut!!" He dropped the statue, but it didn't shatter, or stop glowing. "What is happening?" Red looked at himself and started to glow. "Hey! What's going on!" He barked and growled at him, but then he started to feel off and a huge clash of light exploded there.  
  
Back from the bar, the huge explosion of light was seen and everyone ran outside, "What in the high heaven's name was that?!" Cid ran out, holding his spear. Barret had Marlene behind him and Aeris ran down the stairs of the pub, "I don't know what it was! But let's check it out!" They started to run over there and spotted something, "Over in the reactor ruins!" Aeris yelled and ran passed the gate.  
  
The rest followed her and spotted something unusual. "What's this?" Aeris picked up an odd looking statue. Nothing else seemed to be in sight. No package wrapping, no note from Yuffie, and no Red.  
  
A strange figure stared around the corner with a glow in his eyes as he watched the group of people, "What are they doing with that?" The figure ran with great speed and stole it before they realized what happened and he ran off. Aeris turned in the direction the figure ran, "HEY!" She stepped forward, but then stopped, "Oh he got away too fast." She frowned, "Oh well. It wasn't ours in the first place." They shrugged and headed back to the pub.  
  
Aeris stopped for a moment, "Huh? Now Red is missing. I wonder where he went." She shrugged and ran up to the others to catch up. 


	11. Strange, but Familiar

Chapter 11: Strange, but Familiar.  
  
( Woo... So uh. This is chapter 11. I was going to write it a few days ago, but I drew instead, and be lazy. Uh, Thank you NekoYuffie16 and Precious Fire again! I'm trying to write more and more, but sometimes I just have to draw. Anyways, I don't want to be too serious, because the next story I plan on writing will be uber serious-o. So enjoy this while it lasts, mkay? I got rid of the mini story because it was unprofessional, but I'll write a fun fic later on, after the serious one. Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but I own the fic, but blah blah whee and birds fly. KTHXBYE)  
  
        Tifa and Reno started to heal quickly, but Tifa was able to go back to her apartment, and Reno had to stay. She paid a visit to him, then headed back to her apartment slowly. She shared an elevator ride with a few other people, and made it to her floor, "It's a busy day today." She grabbed her card key and opened the door. Yuffie wasn't in sight, so she must have been in the bathroom. Tifa smiled brightly, looking around, and decided to rest on her bed.  
  
        As she plopped herself onto the bed, she sighed and slowly dazed off.  
  
        _Tifa..._  
  
        What?  
  
        _Cloud did that for a purpose._  
  
        What?  
  
        _He loves you._  
  
        Leave me alone. I don't care for him.  
  
        _Someone else is coming for you Tifa._  
  
        Who? Tell me.  
  
        "Tifa, wake up! You're talking in your sleep again!" Tifa opened her eyes to find Yuffie standing next to her bed, "How are you feeling Yuffie?" Yuffie nods her head, "Well it was just a scratch, it wasn't much, but it healed up quickly. Yourself?" Tifa sat up on the edge of her bed, "A bit sore, but good." Yuffie looked at Tifa with a serious face, "Go visit Vincent." The whole time Yuffie talked to Tifa, she didn't smile once. Tifa shrugged it off, but got up and went to Vincent's office without saying a word or goodbye.  
  
        She knocked on his office door and it opened, "Yuffie said I needed to visit you?" Vincent nodded, standing up and pointing his hand to a chair for her to sit in. Tifa sat, and Vincent reseated himself. Tifa sighed and thought to herself, "The mood around ShinRa, doesn't seem energetic. Ever since that attack, I haven't seen a smile or heard a laugh in days. What is happening?"  
  
        "Tifa. You might be aware of what's going on. More people are moving about, doing more things." Tifa nodded at Vincent. He sighed and sat on the edge of his chair, "Do you know why this is going on, besides the attack from Cloud?" Tifa shook her head slowly, continued to be silent. "We are preparing for an attack." Tifa shot up from her chair, "What?!" She broke her silence and glared at Vincent. He waved his hand, trying to calm her, "It's been rumors saying that ex-members of other terriost groups, besides AVALANCHE, are going to attack ShinRa once again."  
  
        Tifa dropped her dead weight onto her chair again and sighed, "What is going on? What's happening? I can't let this happen." Vincent looked at her with concerned eyes. Tifa sat forward, "More innocent people are going to be killed once again!" As she said that, hundreds of images flew threw her head of death, battle, and of those who are innocent. "Who's in charge of this?" Her eye burned of anger and frustration. "None other than Rufus himself, Tifa. Who else would it have been?" She pushed the chair hard, causing it to hit the wall on the other side of the room as she ran out.  
  
        Vincent didn't chase her, but only spoke one word, "Wait." Tifa stopped instantly, not knowing what she was doing. Tifa turned and walked back in slowly, "I knew this would happen to you Tifa. That's why you've been assigned to a small project." She didn't look at him, she didn't look anywhere else, except for the floor, and stayed silent. "You're assignment is to show around our new recruit." She didn't move, or respond in anyway. Vincent called in for the new recruit, and a strange, older looking man walked in slowly, and quietly. Tifa looked up and gave an odd look, "Who... are you?"  
  
        The man brushed his firey red hair out of his face and scar peered from behind his hair over his left eye, "Me?" He turned to Vincent, "Isn't it polite for a Turk to introduce a mere-recruit?" Vincent nodded, as Tifa stared in awe, "Well, I think it'll be more fun for you guys to just start on your own. Off you go you two." The man walked past Tifa, grinning, as Tifa looked over at Vincent, "Is that who I think it is?" Vincent shrugged, "I knew this project would get that off your mind. Now go!" Tifa gave a pathetic ShinRa salute and headed towards the elevator. The man held the elevator for her and she got in. He pressed for the bottom floor, "Let's start from the bottom. Oh wait. Aren't you supposed to give me the tour? I'm acting like I've never been here before. Let's just not go to floor 67 or 68. Bad memories remain in there. But so do good, but mainly just bad." Tifa just stayed quiet, "Uh..." The elevator stopped and Yuffie was about to step on, "Oh, hi Ti...!" Yuffie then dropped her drink that she was holding in her hand and just stared at the man next to Tifa.  
  
        "Yuffie! Messy as always!" The man bent down to grab her cup. "AHEM! My name is Taki Kanzaki! I don't know what you are talking about." Yuffie stepped onto the elevator and pulled Tifa to the side, "Is that...?" Tifa shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not." The elevator zoomed down and Yuffie turned, "Uh... Excuse me." The red headed man turned to Yuffie, "What is it Yuffie?" Yuffie pouted, "I'm Taki!" She turned to Tifa, "Did you tell him who I was?" Tifa shook her head, "No I haven't." Yuffie turned again, "Are you..?" The elevator stopped, "It's our floor. Tifa, want to begin with our tour? Hey Yuf, do you want to join?" Tifa and Yuffie stepped off, "Sure I guess." They walked into ShinRa's huge garage, full of different vehicles.  
  
        "Excuse me. But I don't want to start the tour without knowing your name." Tifa stepped forwards. He turned, "You haven't already guessed? Isn't it obvious?" Tifa stepped back and thought, "But it can't be." She looked at Yuffie, then back to him, "It can't be you Red." He grinned, "Get it right. It's Nanaki." Yuffie jumped up, "WHAT IN HOLY MATERIA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHY ARE YOU A HUMAN?" She jumped up and down in a fit. Nanaki grinned, "I thank you for the present Yuffie." She stopped jumping and gave him an awkward look, "You mean the package I sent you?" He nodded, "It seems to be an ancient artifact that was known to be non-existent, but in fact, it is a very powerful morphing statue. And well... As you can see, it turned me human. I doubt it's extremely dangerous, and hopefully it won't damage me. I'm still trying to get this walking thing down. I'm a bit wobbly about it."   
  
        Tifa then crossed her arms and grinned, "Well... You never answered why you are here." He turned and grinned, "To be here with you guys. I guess I had to put this human body to some use. I didn't expect to go back to AVALANCHE. All I do is sit under the bar counter everyday with nothing to do. Oh doesn't that sound great? I mean I could have gone to Cosmo Canyon, but I decided to come here." Tifa and Yuffie gave a confused look, "But Red... er... Nanaki, you hate ShinRa!" Nanaki nodded, "I hate it with all my heart and soul." Yuffie stomped her foot, "Then what are you doing here?"  
  
        Nanaki kept grinning, "Well aren't we supposed to get on with the tour?" Tifa and Yuffie looked at each other, then shrugged, "Whatever you request."  
  
>>   
        A couple of hours later, they got through the whole building and Yuffie went off to do her own business. Tifa took Nanaki back to her room and they sat down to talk, "So..." Nanaki gave her an odd look, "What is it?" Tifa was trying to think of something to talk about, but her mind went blank, but then Cloud popped into her mind all of a sudden, "Oh! Hey... I know where Cloud is at." Nanaki's sat up in his chair, "Oh really? Do tell." Tifa then thought for a moment, remembering what happened, good times, bad times, the team, and the changes. Everything went through her mind quickly and she rested her head into her arms on the table, "Ugh... Headache." Nanaki leaned over the table, "Tifa?" She looked up, "Oh I'm fine. Sorry about that. Now, about Cloud."  
  
        They talked for about an hour, and a knock on Tifa's door slithered through the room, "Yes? Come in!" The door opened and a merry, bouncy Cait Sith came inside. Nanaki and Tifa aimed their eyes on the plush, "Oh hello Cait Sith!" Tifa smiled as Cait bounced towards the table. Cait Sith jumped off top of the plush's head and turned to Nanaki, "Welcome Nanaki! Nice to see another ex-member of AVALANCHE join." He grinned, "Basically half of the team is here. Only three members remain at the bar, while one is in prison." Cait nodded and turned to his plush. The moogle handed the cat an envelope, "Here you are Nanaki." Nanaki took the envelope, and inside contained his new job, room number, and other information, "Thanks Cait." The cat nodded and jumped on top of the plush's head, "Goodbye." Cait Sith then started to bounce out of the room, nearly bumping into Yuffie as she strolled in, "Hello you two."   
  
        "Hey Yuf." Tifa smiled and Nanaki waved. Yuffie grabbed a chair, turned it around, and straddled it, "So what'choo guys upto?" Yuffie listened intently. "Just talking," Tifa informed her. She nodded and looked at them boredly. There was a knocking at the door and all of them turned their head to see whom it was. Tifa got up and the door opened, finding no one there, but finding a note. She grabbed it and walked back inside, sighing at what it said.  
  
        "What does it say Tifa?" Yuffie looked at Tifa as she threw the piece of paper onto the ground, "Another meeting. It'll be in half an hour. I'm tired of all this commotion going on. It's not good." Nanaki gave a puzzled look, "What is going on anyways?" Yuffie looked at Nanaki, "You didn't hear what Vincent said earlier?" Nanaki thought for a moment, "Oh yea... The terriost threat. But isn't AVALANCHE a bit weaker now, considering that most of their members are here now?" Tifa looked at Nanaki with a sad look in her eyes, and she got up, leaving the two behind without a goodbye.  
  
        "Tifa?" Nanaki stood up and Yuffie grabbed Nanaki's arm, "Don't. She's sensitive about the subject. Just let her be." Nanaki sighed and looked at the door, then back to Yuffie.  
  
        On her way out, Tifa spotted Tseng, walking towards the elevators. She ran her way up the hall and caught up, "Hey Tseng!" Tseng looked over his shoulder as she ran up to him and he gave a cheerful smile, "Hello Lockheart. Heading towards the meeting?" She nodded and sighed, "I hate meetings."  
  
        "Doesn't everyone?" Tseng pressed the button and waited for an elevator, "How come you are leaving 30 minutes early?" Tifa blushed, looking at the ground, remembering her rude exit. Tseng rose an eyebrow and smiled, "Would you like to get some coffee?" Tifa looked at the elevator as it arrived, then to Tseng, "Are you sure? You're always busy." Tseng got a disappointed look, "Everyone says that, but they just catch me during my busy moments. Let's go." They stepped into the elevator and Tifa leaned against the bar inside the elevator and looked out of the glass. Tseng pressed the button for the cafeteria and stepped back, straightening his tie and fixing his coat.  
  
        The whole trip there, it stayed silent, but once they got off the elevator, Elena was getting on. She spotted Tseng and Tifa and quickly made her way into the elevator without saying anything as they made there way out. Elena pressed a button to close the door over and over and once it did, it took off quickly. Tifa looked at Tseng, "Hey, wasn't that..?" Tseng cut her off, "The coffee is on me." He turned and smiled at her, "You can get whatever you want." Tifa gave a puzzled look and turned to the menu.  
  
>  
  
        Elena went up to level 55 and walked to her room, throwing down a bag she was holding and she fell onto her bed, sobbing, "I hate her. I hate Tifa. I'm going to kill her. I swear on holy materia, I'm going to kill her." She sat up and wiped her tears and looked at the bag. She slowly walked over and grabbed the bag, sitting back down on her bed, clutching it close to her. She opened it and pulled out a crumbled picture of her and Tseng. It was a young picture, for when she first joined. She was young and energetic and he was stern and serious. She then sobbed and threw her bag across the room, "I will kill her..." 


End file.
